The Vampire's Deal
by linalove
Summary: 'They say that some times you must love what's good for you. But that is not always the case in my life. Especially when I'm surrounded by witches, demons, ancient curses, a vampire and an unscrupulous book dealer.' Barnabas C/D. Corso/OC. Rating will change in the future. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the new story! This is my first crossover so please, go easy on me.**

**So, it's a crossover between the Dark Shadows and the Ninth Gate. This first chapter is short, but for a reason. Its purpose is to set the story. The next chapters will be longer. **

**If you read please, leave me some feedback. Also, if you want to be alerted of the updates you must either join me on Facebook or alert this story. Crossovers are easy to lose…**

**Now, on with the story. ;o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or the Ninth Gate. I only own my OC and my plot.**

* * *

**The Vampire's Deal**

**Chapter 1**

_**Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives.**_

_**~Richard Bach**_

_**New York, 2001**_

Nightmares.

Definition: frightening dreams and visions of a reality that is not _actually_ real. Images, sceneries of situations in which we feel high levels of anxiety or fear. Dreams where you might wake up as soon as your subconscious is attacked by a scary image or dreams where the waking up is not so easy.

Dreams. What curious things. What an amazing thing our subconscious is…Beautiful, the source of hope and yet it can be our ultimate hell.

But what happens when the dream is not meant to scare away, but pull closer? What happens when the dream consists of wavy blond hair, vibrant blue eyes and cherry pink lips? An elegant corseted waist wrapped in blue silk and the gentle curve of a shoulder that really beckons you to come closer, to touch, but moving away as soon as you approach.

The small smile of a beautiful woman is really something no man can resist and he knows that the moment he wakes up with her whispered word upon his lips, he knows that he has no other option.

A groan escapes his lips and when he kicks the covers away from his sweaty form he sighs, letting the cool air of the room cool his heated skin. Rays of sunlight are not yet slipping through the windows and he is aware as he reaches out for the card on top of his nightstand that it is not the right time for a phone call. The small, tiny twitch of his lips makes it obvious that he doesn't care.

He turns on the light and blindly gropes for his glasses. He sits up against the headboard and as he slips them on he stretches his legs a bit.

He blinks away the fog of sleep and his gaze zeroes on the card.

_Sophia Lockheart. Collinsport, Maine._

_PA_

"Collinsport." He mutters and then snorts. Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to give the woman a call back? Is he really that desperate to become involved in a rich man's quest for a fucking old book again? And because of what? Because a beautiful, innocent looking woman came in a dream and told him to do so?

His hand reaches out and for a moment he fingers the empty glass of whiskey that is resting upon his nightstand, wishing for a damn drink to clear his head, but then he sighs and pulls his heavy limb away. He rubs the back of his neck and then slams his head against the headboard. He eyes the ceiling for a while, his teeth indecisively chewing on his lower lip while tapping the card against his bare stomach.

He blinks and as he does so he sees the face of the lovely blonde. He pauses and smirks, wondering if Ms. Lockheart is as stunning as the woman from his dream. Perhaps she _is_ the woman from his dream.

Snorting, he shakes his head. He really needs to get laid and he really needs some money. His declining bank account is a very obvious sign of his situation.

He sits up again and runs his fingers over his moustache and goatee before he dives for the phone.

"Fuck this." He mutters as he grabs the receiver. He dials the number on the card and then sits back and waits. As the line tunes in, he clears his throat from the remnants of sleep.

Ms. Lockheart doesn't answer the phone for a long time, but when she does her voice is clear, sober and not in the least groggy.

"_Hello?"_ Her voice is smooth and he immediately realizes from her accent that she is British. He wants to smirk at the silkiness of her voice, but it is not the time.

"Ms. Lockheart?" He cocks an eyebrow as he stares at the card in his hand and there is a pause.

"_Yes? Who is this?"_ She replies and it is not very clear if she is surprised that someone is calling her at four in the morning.

"It's Dean Corso, Ms. Lockheart. Did I wake you?" He asks politely and she is silent for a few long moments before there is a sigh.

"_You knew you'd wake me, yes? But it doesn't matter."_ Her reply is not bitter, or angry, or sharp. Her voice is merely stating a fact. He is surprised.

"I just found your card. You were in my lecture, I suppose." He murmurs and gently taps the card against his lips.

"_Yes."_

"It says here that you have a proposition for me." He licks his lips before he continues, "I wonder what that proposition includes."

"_I cannot give you much information, Mr. Corso. I am merely a private assistant and I was told to contact you. Mr. Collins would be very excited if you came to discuss the matter with him."_ Her reply is polite, but unrelenting.

"Mr. Collins? The eligible bachelor? The same Mr. Collins?" he asks with interest.

"_Yes. He would really like to discuss a business arrangement with you, but you never called."_

"I am calling now." He points out and there is pause.

"_It's been two months, Mr. Corso."_ Ms. Lockheart informs him and Corso impatiently scratches his stubbled chin.

"Has he found someone else then-…"

"_No. You are the best in your field."_

A smirk lights up his features, but before he can have time to speak she continues.

"_But we cannot go through this while on the phone. You must come meet us."_

"To Maine?" He asks with a frown, "That's-…"

"_All your expenses will be covered. A room will be at your disposal the moment you arrive. I can have a ticket ready by tomorrow for you."_ Her voice is businesslike and he likes that. He likes that a lot.

"So soon?" he asks as he runs his tongue over his teeth.

"_I imagine you're just as impatient since you called at such an hour." _There is amusement in her voice and he smiles.

"Touché, Ms. Lockheart." He murmurs and there is a quiet chuckle and some rustling from the line before she speaks up again.

"_Well?"_

Corso bites the inside of his cheek for a few moments before he nods, "It's a deal, Ms. Lockheart." He says at last and there is a relieved sigh before she goes on.

"_Excellent. I will call you back later today for more information."_ The line goes off and Corso slowly pulls the receiver away and stares at it before he puts it away. He doesn't need to ask how she will find him. She obviously has the number.

He sits back and waits for her call.

For the first time after months, after that _farce_, he is excited. He chuckles and throws an arm over his eyes.

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: I know short, but like I said it is necessary. So, thoughts, please?**

**More as soon as I have some feedback.**

**As you can see, this takes place after the Ninth Gate's end. More will be revealed as we go on. This takes place two years after the Ninth Gate. Also, Mr. Collins will make his appearance next chapter. Promise! ;o)**

**Also, any ideas who the lady from his dream is?**

**Join me on Facebook for more info and news. The link's on my profile.**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back! I want to the following people for their support: Makrciana, skycord1990, Newland Archer, dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, XantheXV, CharlieCats, PGAEmma and green-as-elphaba.**

**You are all wonderful and I cannot thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or the Ninth Gate.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_**I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?'**_

_**~John Lennon**_

_Portland, Maine, Three days later…_

The overcast sky provides no need for sunglasses, but she decides to keep them on nonetheless. It's easier when no one can see your eyes.

The airport is not crowded as she gets out of the black car and slams the door shut.

She checks her watch. It's almost noon.

She looks up and pushes the glasses further up her nose as a group of tourists pass her by. Their eyes are all drawn to the black Audi, but she has no need to see their faces in order to know their thoughts. She can hear them perfectly.

_Man, look at the car. That shit is fast. I wonder how much it cost._

Her lips twitch and as one of the young boys stop to stare at the car and then at her, she turns her head away.

_The chick looks better than the car. Far better…_

Sophia reaches for the pack of cigarettes that is in the car seat and pulls out a smoke just as the boy starts walking towards her.

"Dude! We'll miss our ride." One from the group of friends shouts and the dark haired boy falters.

Sophia lights a cigarette and leans further against the car door, watching out of the corner of her eye as the boy scowls.

_Fuck. What a timing! I didn't even get a good look at the car._

She takes a drag from the smoke as she hears the inner turmoil of the boy and as soon as he is a good distance away, she shakes her head with amusement. She brushes her lower lip with her thumb and purses her mouth as she briefly wonders if she would be of any use if she didn't possess her famous gift. A light chuckle escapes her and she tucks her blond hair behind her ear. What he thinks as a gift, others might think it a curse. She thinks it neither, mainly because she tries not to think about it too much; she tries not to give it too much importance. She tries not to let it dictate her life, but for the last nine years it has.

She blinks and straightens as more people walk out of the entrance and split like scurrying cockroaches over the parking lot. She severely shakes her head and takes another deep drag before she tries to block the voices out. There was a time when she couldn't, but now she can. It's like a switch, but it's hard. Sometimes it's impossible and sometimes she simply needs the distraction. It is easier listening to someone else's thoughts than enduring your own inner conflict.

By the time she is done with her smoke, he is still nowhere to be seen. Murmuring a quiet curse, she takes off her sunglasses, slips her upper body through the open car window and reaches for her bag. She rummages in for her cell phone and when she has her fingers around it, she pulls it out of the bag.

"Does he need a map?" She whispers over the sound of car engines and loud voices.

"I heard that, Ms. Lockheart." The voice causes her to slam her head against the car roof and she cries out. She flails her arms about in an effort to steady herself and when there is no offer for assistance from the man behind her, she rolls her eyes.

As calmly as she can, she straightens and turns to face him without feeling too embarrassed.

"I'd be alarmed if you hadn't, Mr. Corso. You're not _that_ old." She tells him as she is finally able to face him.

There is a small smirk on his lips and his eyes are on her hair.

She is startled at the resemblance she sees from up close…How on earth…?

"Did you hit it?" He asks and she throws the cell phone back in the car seat before she smoothes a hand over the top of her hair.

"I imagine that doesn't matter." She mutters as she eyes him. He is dressed in a pair of dark brown pants, a lighter shirt and a long coat. In his hand there is a bag.

_Is she going to stand staring at me all day?_

His inner voice startles her and she sighs, "We should put that in the back." She says as she opens the left backdoor and motions for him to place his bag in.

He cocks an eyebrow, but complies.

_Of course…She was in my lecture. I remember the eyes._

Sophia closes the door sharply and looks at him, "How was your flight?" She asks, just to break his train of thoughts and he thrusts his hands deep in his coat pockets before he regards her critically.

"Quick…I remember you now. As a matter of fact, I remembered you as soon as I saw your back." he murmurs and slowly outstretches his hand for a shake, "You weren't lying."

Sophia eyes his hand and she immediately gets his inner thought.

_What the…Is there something wrong with my hand?_

She shakes her head and reaches out to grasp it in her own, "I do not lie, Mr. Corso. Not if I can help it." She offers a tiny smile and he nods his head.

"Nice ride." He motions to the car and she pulls her hand back.

"Thanks. Shall we?" She opens the door and he hesitates before he turns his head away.

His eyes do a quick perusal of the lot, but there is no thought in his mind. There is a heady sense of hesitation though. It oozes in huge waves out of him.

"I can drive well, Mr. Corso. You needn't be alarmed." She says and he turns to face her quickly.

"Really?" he narrows his eyes, "I've heard that before." he takes a step back and starts walking around the car, "Well, I'll just have to trust you." he pauses with his hand on the door handle, "For now." He smirks and then gets into the car.

Sophia pauses and blinks slowly before she takes a deep breath and follows his example.

She starts the car and slowly pulls away from the parking lot.

"You should put your seatbelt on." She informs him quietly and he snorts.

"Why?"

She turns to look at him and smiles a little, "Because I like to drive fast." With these words she presses her foot down on the gas pedal and the Audi takes off.

_Fuck's sake… Show off._

Sophia smiles a little at the comment and slows down a little.

"Mr. Collins is too eager, Ms. Lockheart?" Corso asks as he removes his glasses and starts cleaning them with the end of his coat.

Sophia notices and reaches out with her hand to open the glove compartment. She pulls out her sunglasses' case and thrusts it on his lap.

He quirks an eyebrow and she smiles.

"Not really. He has plenty of time. I assure you." She murmurs and he frowns as he pulls out the cloth and uses it for the lenses.

"Hmm. Interesting." He mutters.

"Humans hardly ever grasp the meaning of time…" Sophia trails off and Corso looks at her.

"And Mr. Collins is not human?" His mouth twists with mirth and for a moment she is quiet.

He frowns.

"I didn't say that. Have you grasped the meaning of time, Mr. Corso?" She turns and pins him in his seat with her blue gaze.

He blinks and stays quiet for a moment, but then he nods his head, "I do…As long as it helps me get a good deal. I am known for my patience." He smiles a little too confidently and Sophia turns away and focuses on the road.

"Are you a patient woman, Ms. Lockheart?" he asks her curiously and she pauses.

_So far, you don't look like a bitch._

At his inner comment, she presses her foot on the gas and the Audi speeds up again.

"It depends." She replies at last.

"I see…" he murmurs, "How long till we reach the town at this speed?"

"I do not like timing my trips, Mr. Corso. I can tell you that we'll be there soon." She turns to look at him and he is staring at her bluntly.

She laughs and shakes her head, "I like your glasses." She tells him and he blinks in confusion.

_What the fuck? She likes my glasses? _

"I like your accent." He shifts in his seat and she chuckles again.

"Why thank you. No one ever tells me that." She gently, but rhythmically taps her fingers against the steering wheel.

"They're probably too eager to comment on other things." He says quietly as he looks outside the window.

Sophia bites the inside of her cheek at his comment, "I'll take that as a compliment." She says softly and when he turns his eyes on her, she takes a deep breath.

"Are you assessing me, Mr. Corso? I might become offended." She tells him and his eyes swiftly return to her face,

_Stop staring, you fuck. _

"I shall keep my comments focused on the accent then, yes?" he says and reaches for his inner pocket, "You don't mind, do you?" He pulls out his smokes and looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Would it matter if I did?" she turns to look at him, "I don't even smoke inside this car." She smiles when he pauses with the cigarette halfway to his lips.

_Is that supposed to be funny? Or witty?_

"I am only kidding, Mr. Corso. Like you said," she turns and looks him in the eye, "I do not look like a bitch."

He stiffens and narrows his eyes, "I never said that."

"Didn't you?" She smirks as the first sign pointing towards Collinsport appears on the side of the road.

Corso blinks, "No."

"But you thought it for sure." She chuckles.

"How do you know?" He snaps as he places the cigarette between his lips and reaches for his lighter.

"I just do." She grins at him and for a moment he sits staring at her, before he clears his throat and looks away.

"Oh, you're psychic then." He takes a drag from his smoke and she smiles, but remains silent.

_Easy way to make me suspicious, Ms. Lockheart. Will you try to mess with my already fucked up head too?_

Sophia frowns and licks her dry lips before she speaks, "I loved your lecture…Why such a subject?" She asks and he exhales a cloud of smoke before he replies.

"Why did you attend?" He asks her right back and she smiles.

"You're evading the question."

"Like you are?" he cocks an eyebrow and takes another drag, "Why are you interested in demonology, Ms. Lockheart?" he asks her with a furrowed brow, "Aren't you too young and too modern to believe in such things?"

"Aren't you too old to believe that they exist?"

"Demons?" he chuckles, "It doesn't matter if they exist or not." he turns to stare at her, "They're interesting."

"Hmm." She nods her head and purses her lips, "Did your fascination flourish before or after the _Ninth Gates_?" she asks and he tenses up.

"The _Ninth Gates_ is a quite interesting book, Ms. Lockheart. Do not doubt that." He mutters.

"I do not. I am just curious."

_I was mistaken. You are a bitch, Ms. Lockheart. And you know too much._

Sophia shakes her head at his inner monologue, "Forgive me. I dug too deep." She murmurs and he snorts.

"I am not that deep, Ms. Lockheart. You cannot dig too deep in me." he turns and smirks at her, "It's a good thing in my profession."

"I suppose it is…"

Corso takes a last drag from his smoke, "So, you liked the lecture. But you weren't there just for the theme subject, were you?'

Sophia takes a turn and speeds up, "I was sent there, Mr. Corso. It was my job."

"Oh."

_That's flattering. Thanks very much, Ms. Blue Eyes._

Sophia smiles a little, "I enjoyed it nonetheless."

"Is Mr. Collins interested in demons, Ms. Lockheart?" Corso asks with impatience, "If he is, there is a wide range of books…and I imagine he has the money to acquire them all…I do not think he needs me for that." He grimaces and Sophia takes a deep calming breath.

"You shall find out soon, Mr. Corso. Soon enough." She whispers.

"He has bought half of Maine. He owns most of the hotels and businesses here. I do wonder what he wants from me." Corso mutters and Sophia smiles without looking at him.

"You said you are a patient man. So, show it." She murmurs and he rolls his eyes as the Audi takes the road that leads to Collinsport.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corso slams the door shut as his eyes take in the large mansion. He whistles a little and Sophia tenses up as she fixes her gaze on Collinwood.

"I've heard of it, but never seen it." Corso murmurs and then turns to eye Sophia, "There is not even one, single photograph." he frowns, "How's that possible?"

Sophia locks the car and gives a small shrug, "Persuasion." She replies simply and then starts walking to the door. In her hand, there is a key.

"You live here?" Corso asks as he picks up his bag and follows her, trailing after her as she circles the water fountain that is situated in the middle of the front garden.

"I am a private assistant." she looks at him from over her shoulder, "I have to be here."

Corso narrows his eyes as she opens the door wide and waves her hand in a flourishing motion.

"Come in, please." She says softly and he can detect a cloud in her eyes.

His gaze roams her curvy form with depredation before he steps inside.

_Just bite the bullet, Dean. It's just a fucking house…_

As soon as he is in, Sophia closes the door.

"Welcome to Collinwood, Mr. Corso. May I take your bag?" A woman's voice startles him and he swiftly turns to look at the middle aged woman behind them.

"Sure…" He mutters as he hands over his luggage.

The woman smiles and her eyes shift to Sophia.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore." she smiles, "Mr. Collins?"

"He's in his study, Sophia. Shall I get you some refreshments?" Mrs. Gilmore asks and Corso stares at her funnily.

_Have I travelled back in time? What the fuck? Refreshments?_

"I'd like a drink." He says before Sophia can speak.

Mrs. Gilmore smiles and nods her head, "Certainly, Mr. Corso. Coffee? Juice? Or maybe tea?" Her voice is soothing and polite.

Sophia covers her mouth with her hand to cover her amusement.

_Tea?_

"A scotch if you have it." Corso replies and Mrs. Gilmore frowns, but nods nonetheless.

"Of course." She mutters before she walks away.

Sophia walks next to Corso and looks at the staircase, "Follow me."

"Should I trust you, Ms. Lockheart?" He calls as he follows her up the stairs.

Sophia pauses and looks at him from over her shoulder, "You have no reason not to, Mr. Corso. Follow me and try not to get lost, please." She grins and he gulps a little.

He follows her quietly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_What the hell? This is huge…Why is it so dark in here? Do I have something on my face? What on earth…? Is he staring at me for a reason or is he trying to fucking intimidate me? _

_I feel out of fashion and under-dressed. How on earth is he so pale? Don't they get tired with so little light? _

_Is it a trend to wear heavy, luxurious family heirlooms here?_

"Would you like another?" Barnabas Collins points a pale, but elegant hand to the empty glass of whiskey that is resting on top of the dark mahogany desk.

"No. I'd much rather discuss the purpose behind this invitation, Mr. Collins." Corso leans back in the armchair and shots a quick look towards Sophia who is standing near the window, staring outside through the dark curtains.

"Certainly. But first, will you tell me why you decided to accept my offer?" Barnabas asks with slightly narrowed eyes as he wraps his fingers around the arms of the chair.

"Why wouldn't I?" Corso quirks an eyebrow in question and Sophia turns to look at both men.

"It doesn't seem like something you would…do." Mr. Collins smiles and Sophia clears her throat.

"Mr. Collins-…"

"A moment, Sophia." The dark haired man raises a hand to stop her speech and she narrows her eyes at him.

Corso notices the irritation, "I am a little curious. I have to admit that."

"Only curious?" Mr. Collins raises his eyebrows and Corso smirks.

"What are you trying to suggest?"

"I am suggesting that I know the reason behind your acceptance, Mr. Corso. You're in need of money." Barnabas tilts his head to the side, "And I am willing to provide it…For a price of course." He grins widely and Corso furrows his brows as he watches the other man.

"I had gathered as much…" he murmurs, "I won't ask how you know so much about me…"

"I don't mind if you do. There are only a few people who can command the world, Mr. Corso…I would like to think that I am one of them." Barnabas murmurs and Corso briefly locks eyes with Sophia.

_Does he know about Balkan?_

Sophia blinks and turns to Barnabas, "Perhaps you should proceed with the actual issue, sir?" She asks and the man turns to gaze at her. His gaze lingers a little more than necessary and Corso narrows his eyes.

_Is he…? Would you look at that…_

Sophia breaks the eye contact with Mr. Collins and turns her gaze on Corso.

He smirks at her and she narrows her eyes.

_They're fucking._

"Where is the rest of your family?" Corso asks just as Sophia opens her mouth to speak.

Barnabas turns and looks at him before he smiles, "They do not live here anymore."

"Right. After the fire destroyed the mansion in 1972." He grins crookedly at the surprised look on Collins' face, "I've done my homework, Mr. Collins."

"So I see." Barnabas murmurs.

"I'd imagined you older…" Corso starts, "But you're not. How old are you, sir?" He continues and Sophia looks at her employer steadily.

Mr. Collins leans forward, "I imagine older than you…" He replies.

"I doubt it. You don't look it." Corso runs a hand through his brown-gray hair and smirks.

"While you do." Barnabas murmurs and Corso narrows his eyes.

"Gentlemen." Sophia speaks up and comes to stand next to Corso's chair, "Let us just say that I am younger than both of you, yes? Age is just a number. Isn't it, Mr. Collins?" She looks at the pale man and his face softens as they lock eyes.

_Bingo, Dean. You're right._

Sophia grits her teeth together as she hears Corso's thoughts, but she doesn't speak.

"Indeed, Sophie." Mr. Collins mutters and then leans back in his chair. He opens a drawer and pulls out a few papers. He shuts the drawer and slides them smoothly towards the other man.

"Do you recognize these?" Mr. Collins asks and Corso leans forward to take the papers.

As he does so, his eyes zero on the various names listed there.

"You're insulting me, Mr. Collins." Corso mutters as he flips through the seventy two names listed on the papers.

"How so?" Barnabas asks as he cocks an eyebrow and briefly glances at Sophia. She looks back at him steadily.

"_Lemegeton."_ Corso puts the papers away and leans back in his seat, "Or the _Lesser Key of Solomon_…" he smirks, "First edition 1668, but its roots travel back to the Italian Renaissance."

Barnabas frowns, "How so?"

Corso eyes Sophia who is listening to him with curiosity. He smiles.

"Part of the rituals described in the book date back to the 14th century. It is rumored to have been written by King Solomon himself, but that is just ridiculous since various other books have appeared throughout the centuries." Corso pauses, "Why do you want it?" he asks, "Do you know what it's for?'

"We do." Sophia speaks up, "Do you?"

Corso narrows his eyes.

_Are you testing me, Ms. Blue Eyes?_

"Another insult, Ms. Lockheart…" He murmurs and she smiles a little.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" She asks him instead and Corso regards them both casually before he starts.

"The text has no author…It's anonymous and there have been earlier works with same subject. It is not written by Solomon because there are elements of Christianity in it…King Solomon was born nine hundred years before Jesus Christ. The _Key of Solomon_ is the first book that describes the existing demons. The texts written in Italian and Greek, describe the first magical operations…In other words, they describe the rituals. _The Key of Solomon_ is divided into two books." Corso pauses, "Book I and Book II. Unlike the Key of Solomon, _Lemegeton_, offers information on how King Solomon trapped the seventy two demons of the world in a bronze vessel. The book offers ways to evoke demons and evil spirits…" he pauses and turns his eyes on Barnabas, "It also tells the reader how to force the evil spirits to do the biding of the conjurer…In other words the book is designed to bend every single demon to the owner's will."

Sophia frowns, "Through rituals."

"Hmm."

"The book cannot be found." Barnabas says with confidence.

"There are new editions. Of course it can be found." Corso replies with confusion.

"Mr. Corso," Barnabas starts as he stands from his seat and walks gracefully towards the other man, "I do not wish for the later editions…" he leans down and stares into the other man's eyes, "I wish to acquire the first edition." He murmurs.

Sophia swallows hard as she looks at Corso. His mind is filled with so many thoughts and questions that it is actually _blank_. He is confused.

"Mr. Collins." she speaks up and the tall man turns to eye her before he steps back.

Corso stands up, "You want the first edition…" he mutters, "Why? I didn't know you were a collector."

"You don't know a lot of things, Mr. Corso."

"I see…What makes you think I will be able to locate a book that cannot be found?" the book dealer crosses his arms over his chest and regards the other man coolly.

"You will be able to…" Barnabas nods his head confidently, "If I divulge the location of the book, Mr. Corso."

Corso's eyes widen at that, "The location? You think you have the location of the _Lemegeton_?" His brown eyes sparkle with interest.

"Indeed." Barnabas smirks.

"If you know the location, why don't you go after it yourself?" Corso asks challengingly.

"Because we do not have the knowledge." Sophia replies and Corso looks at her with suspicion.

"Don't you fear that I will run away with the book? Do you know how much money an insistent collector would give for it if we ever found it? Millions." He hisses.

"Obviously. That is why I must be certain that you will be loyal, sir." Barnabas cocks his head to the side.

"I have no interest in demonic books or rituals. I'm in it for the money, Mr. Collins. And you still have not mentioned that part." Corso points out.

"Sophie." Barnabas murmurs and Sophia nods her head before she opens a drawer. She pulls out a check and then hands it over.

Corso takes it and he freezes.

_Fucking hell. Is the man insane?_

"Funny thing…" he starts as he locks eyes with the other man, "To promise such an amount of money to someone who might not be successful…or loyal." He smirks and Barnabas tries to lock eyes with him, but Corso's gaze keeps flickering towards Sophia.

"Mr. Corso, surely you wouldn't betray me if you knew that I would give you your rightful payment."

"The book cannot be found. And if it did, no compensation would be enough." Corso places the check back on the desk and leans back, "You want to take the chance?

_And stop staring at me like that…I am not intimidated by rich, spoiled golden boys-…_

"I do." Barnabas cuts off his inner thoughts and Sophia narrows her eyes in confusion, "The price is negotiable, Mr. Corso. Just tell me you will try."

Sophia watches as Barnabas' eyes dilate, but there is no response from Corso; none whatsoever. He is not affected and Barnabas' fingers curl tightly over the arm of the chair.

Corso sighs, "Since I am already here, I will try. I like a challenge after all." He sits back down and taps his fingers on top of his stomach, "So, the location?" He raises his eyebrows in expectation and Barnabas looks at Sophia briefly before he speaks.

"Should I trust you?"

_Fuck's sake, no. But you can try._

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway." Corso replies and Sophia smirks a little at his inner thought.

Barnabas leans back in his chair and purses his lips in deep thought, "France. Family name: Bouchard. Profession: witch. Enough information?" Barnabas murmurs and Sophia takes a deep breath while Corso stares blankly.

"That does not ring a bell…The name, I mean." He informs them and Sophia exhales slowly.

"Then you have much to learn, Mr. Corso." she takes a step closer, "I will show you to your room now." She says gently, but abruptly, and he frowns a bit before he stands.

"My library is at your disposal by the way, Mr. Corso. You may find it useful. Enjoy your stay in Collinwood." Barnabas calls just before they walk out of the study.

Once they are outside, Corso grabs Sophia's arm. She gasps a little.

"What are you not telling me?" He murmurs and she blinks calmly.

"Nothing…"

"Ms. Lockheart, I am not an idiot. Do I look like one?" He hisses and she smiles gently.

He blinks as if staggered, but doesn't let go of her arm.

"Certainly not, Mr. Corso." She shakes her head firmly and he nods.

"Good. Then don't play me for a fool. What exactly does he want the book for?" His fingers are biting into the skin of her forearm and her sleeve rides up a little. He ignores the rough patch of skin that is pressing against his thumbs.

She closes her eyes briefly, "I cannot divulge such information." Her voice is hesitant.

"Ms. Lockheart…"

"It's Sophia…" She pulls her arm away and the sleeve slips down her arm once again.

"_Ms. Lockheart_," He presses with narrowed eyes and she sighs.

"Try to please him, Mr. Corso, and he might tell you…" she replies quietly before she turns away, "Coming?" She calls from over her shoulder and from the way her body twists itself in an elegant angle, he is vividly reminded of his dream. As he watches her beckoning him closer, he thinks that moments in life can be as alluring as in dreams.

_Fuck._

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Liked it? Hated it? Thank you for reading all the same! I do hope you liked it though. Haha.**

**What do you think is Barnabas' purpose? Why does he want the book? And why did he instruct Dean to research Angelique's family? Hmm? Let me know your thoughts.**

***Info: The Key of Solomon is real and it goes way back in the 14****th**** century. The **_**Lemegeton**_**, or the **_**Lesser Key of Solomon**_**, is also real and its author is not known…It is rumored to be the work of King Solomon himself, but there are disputes over that fact. Everything mentioned is real and not made up. You can check it out yourself.**

**So, comments, please? Oh and we will find out more about Barnabas and Sophia's relationship as we go on…Same goes for her special gift. ;o)**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! I really want to thank the following people for their support. I had no idea people would be interested in this!**

**So, thank you hugs to: MissMisc3, dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, Makrciana, FOREVERMORE, Newland Archer, skycord1990, PGAEmma and XantheXV. You are all amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or the Ninth Gate. I only wish I did…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**What is tolerance? It is the consequence of humanity. We are all formed of frailty and error; let us pardon reciprocally each other's folly - that is the first law of nature.**_

_**~Voltaire**_

The thick crimson liquid drops into the long dark glass with a slowness that would make anyone's skin crawl with disgust. Sophia remains calm as she pours the contents of the bag into the goblet. She is used to its metallic smell now anyway. She's done this a thousand times before; it's nothing new.

It's a curious thing…She always had a revulsion to blood; especially her own. She couldn't stand the sight of it. When she was little she would gag at the sight of her nicked knees. She had fainted more than a few times after a collision with a pavement or a fall that had left her with scratched legs and hands. Even a little nose bleed was enough to have her doubling over in revulsion. But that is not the case now and definitely not the case since her accident. She inhales sharply at the memory of it and she quickly shakes her head as she throws the bag in the garbage and picks up the glass.

Silently, she makes her way up the stairs, her shadow moving through the walls of Collinwood with such a casual fluidness and swiftness that should be alarming. Her eyes move over the expensive paintings that are decorating the walls and she breathes in deeply when she realizes that the place that she now calls home is rather imposing and haunting in its largeness and severity. She had fought to gather her bearings at first, but now she can move almost blindly around the manor.

After several turns, she climbs on the last step and takes the hall that leads to the large chamber. Familiarity makes her confident enough not to knock and she opens the door with ease, used to the sound of its creaking by now.

She steps into the dim lit room and quickly shuts the door.

The man standing in front of the window spots her through the glass and his mouth curls at the corners. Her heart is uncommonly warmed by the sight of him and she slowly shakes her head.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you hardly ever sleep." She murmurs, her voice still groggy from sleep and his smirk turns into a proper grin.

"But you do know me better than that." He says quietly as he finishes buttoning up his shirt and tugs on his collar with his pale elegant fingers. Taking his time, he slowly turns towards her, and his dark eyes are warm as he outstretches his arms in blatant invitation.

Sophia falters and her eyes settle on the glass in her hand.

"Sophie." He murmurs and his voice is alluring in its skill to render her weak with its warmth.

She puts the glass away, gently placing it on the desk to her right, before she makes her way towards him.

His nostrils flare with every breath he takes and when she is close enough, his arms curve around her, his hands pressing against her lower back to pull her closer and there was a time when she would shiver at the coldness with a slight fear, but now it's different. Now she knows he'd never dare intimidate her or hurt her.

Her face finds its proper place on top of his shoulder and her hands come to rest on his narrow hips. She can feel his cool breath on her head, each exhalation disturbing the blond locks that she has barely brushed in her haste to wake up.

Of course he notices and releases a hoarse chuckle, his fingers already in the process of threading through her hair, trying to comb it.

"Hasty today?" he murmurs as he pushes his hand more firmly against her lower back, pressing her closer to him.

Her abdomen is squeezed against the hard planes of his chest and stomach and she smiles a little at his teasing.

"We have a guest. I had to come before he saw me." She whispers and her cheek is already warming the coldness of his shoulder.

"Indeed." He replies as his fingers delve deeper into her hair, no longer untangling, but caressing with devoted attentiveness.

She takes one last breath from his sweet smelling shirt and then pulls back. At first his hands linger, but at her faint blush he lets go.

Their eyes lock for a few moments and he smiles as he decides to touch her one more time by running the back of his index finger down her rosy cheek.

"Thank you." He motions towards the glass and she offers a tiny nod of her head in response.

She watches as he passes by her and walks over to the desk. His fingers curl around his much needed mean of survival and he brings it slowly to his nose. He takes a small whiff and then places the rim of the glass to his lips. He takes a sip and unlike his old, newborn vigor he swallows with slowness; a slowness that speaks of refined control.

Sophia doesn't stare because she knows he doesn't like it. There were times when he would hide from her to do it, but not anymore. She suspects that if they had more time alone he would leave and do his business elsewhere, but he wanted to linger.

Sophia makes her way to his closet and opens it. She purses her lips and chooses a dark blue suit jacket that fits with his pants. She pulls it out and shakes it out a bit before she turns to him.

She watches as he puts the empty glass away and reaches for a glass of water on his nightstand. He takes a generous sip and then puts it away.

His eyes lock with hers and he frowns, "I cannot compel him." He states and she slowly nods her head.

"I know."

"But you can read him." He takes a few steps closer to her.

Sophia holds the jacket up for him, "Hmm."

He cocks an eyebrow, but slips his arms through the sleeves anyway.

She smoothes the material over his shoulders with her hands and his fingers curl around her right hand as he turns to face her.

"What was he thinking?" He asks her with intense eyes.

Sophia frowns, "You know that I hate using my power to spy on people." she starts softly, "He was thinking nothing out of the ordinary." She shakes her head and he purses his lips.

"I hope my resemblance to him won't cloud your senses." He murmurs and she frowns.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks and he takes a step closer.

"I hope I won't be forsaken for more…feasible _second_ choices." His eyes drop to her lips for a moment and she tenses up.

"Barnabas, just because I won't spill all his thoughts to you, doesn't mean that I am in any way attracted to him." she pulls back and eyes him with confusion, "What's gotten into you?"

"The man is intelligent." He says only, evading any further explanation regarding his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Thank God for that." She nods firmly.

He licks his lips and steps closer to her, "He is here for a reason, Sophie."

"I know that. That is why you didn't tell him where exactly the book is." She whispers, "We both know where it is, but that is not why he is here, is it?"

Barnabas growls and turns away from her, "Don't say it with such judgment in your tone! You know I have no choice." He looks at her from over his shoulder.

"There's always a choice." She responds calmly.

"And what is that? Living with the fear that every single person that I love will die while I will remain an ageless creature?" he turns and starts stalking towards her, "Hoping and praying that I won't snap and kill another innocent creature? Relying on my money in order not to be exposed? This is not a life, my love. It's purgatory." He hisses, his eyes filled with despair.

Sophia steps closer and places her hands on his chest, "You saved me though." she murmurs and his eyes soften, "You chose me instead of the woman who could have stayed with you for all eternity." She frowns and his eyes turn liquid honey.

"There was no other choice." He whispers and his fingers take hold of her hand. He raises it up and pushes her sleeve away. His fingertips brush over the rough patch of skin.

"You have paid for my decision…Unjustifiably so." he whispers as his features screw up in agony and self hate, "I almost killed you, Sophie." His eyes fly to the rough bite marks on her forearm, "I almost blamed you for my choice. I cannot make up for it enough."

She swallows hard and shakes her head, "Why did you?"

"Sophie?" He furrows his brow while pulling her arm to his lips.

"Why did you save me?" Her blue eyes focus on his face as his lips trail a path up her inner forearm.

He closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them again there is hope in them.

"Because when I saw her…When I saw her attack you, I had a revelation." He shakes his head, "You cannot force others to make choices that divert them from the nature you have brought upon them…She…had tried to enforce the power she had been robbed of during her human life. I am no innocent. I have committed the same crimes. I killed to feed, but seeing her…Seeing her shredding her innocence, her virtuousness in order to be a predator…I knew then that there was no hope in her. Not even a single part of her old self…It had all been destroyed on her way of becoming like me."

His eyes drop to her neck and he uses his hand to push aside her hair. He leans in and nuzzles the skin of her neck with his nose. Sophia shivers as he does so and as his next words arrive she is reminded why she loves him…In a way that is neither platonic nor bleak…In a way that can only be described as devoted.

"So, I chose you because with you there is hope."

She smiles and softly shakes her head, her hand falling on the back of his head in a timid caress.

"You're just saying these to placate me." she pulls back, "What if your amazing plan goes terribly wrong?" she frowns, "What if she kills him?"

Barnabas pulls back and cocks his head to the side, "That's why you have to know his thoughts." he narrows his eyes, "Ignore privacy for the sake of safety." He murmurs and she swallows hard.

"What if she doesn't appear?" She asks and the vampire takes a deep breath.

"Then my features are no longer appealing to her. Then she has forgotten me…And I can say goodbye to any hope of ever becoming human again." He replies and she stares at him until he leans forward and presses his lips near the corner of her mouth, his hand moving over her cheekbone in a smooth caress before he pulls back, his lips parting from her skin with a soft pop.

"I'll be in my study." He murmurs before he walks out of the room.

Sophia takes a deep breath and follows his example.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, impressive."

Sophia is startled out of her deep thought at the sound of his voice. Her wide eyes lock with Corso's and for a moment she is confused that she didn't hear him coming in.

"Did I scare you?" his lips twitch in mirth as he takes a drag from his lit cigarette and Sophia smiles in return.

"You did. You walk like a cat, Mr. Corso." She sits up from her chair and turns to him.

He regards her for a few seconds and as he takes another long pull of smoke his eyes study her face with unnerving attention.

"It's Dean, if you'd like." He says at last, finally pulling the cigarette away form his mouth.

She is surprised, but not unhappy about it.

"Alright." she murmurs and then smiles, waving her hand towards the library, "What do you think?" She asks and his eyes dance around the shelves for a few moments before he smirks crookedly.

"Like I said; impressive." He brushes his finger over his lips as he walks closer to the shelves, his clever brown eyes moving rapidly over the titles.

"Latin…Ancient Greek…" he turns to her, "Once again, I am speechless." He murmurs with bright eyes and she comes to stand next to him.

"Is that a good thing?" She questions and he chuckles as he turns his eyes on the books again.

_No, I am just humoring you, Ms. Blue Eyes._

Sophia smiles a little and rests her eyes on the books as well.

"Hmm…" Corso murmurs as his eyes scan the titles, "Mr. Collins is interested in Shakespeare?" He cocks an eyebrow as his fingers rest on a particular book.

Sophia turns her eyes on the book and pauses.

"Othello?" she mutters.

_No, but close._ His thoughts are good naturedly teasing and she is a little surprised.

Corso smirks and pulls the book out, "Cinthio's, _Un Capitano Moro. _Published in 1565. Not Shakespeare, but close." He pushes the book back in with care and continues scanning the spines.

"_Leviathan, 1651._" he murmurs and Sophia follows his hand as it brushes over the book, "Political theory. Hmm…_Il Principe, 1532…_" he stops and turns to look at Sophie with narrowed eyes, "Just how many secret skills does he possess? Apart from looking like me that is." He mutters and she is momentarily staggered by the words.

_Oh, thought I hadn't noticed, didn't you?_

She clears her throat, "There is a resemblance, you say? How odd of you to think that." She responds as she pulls out the book and starts flipping through it.

He reaches out and clasps her hand, stopping her rapid movements. His hand is warm and soft over her own, but firm in its grasp.

"Easy. It's not an edition of _Elle_ magazine." His words make her look up at him and she smiles.

He narrows his eyes at her and takes the book.

_Smiles. Easy way of evading my question, Blue Eyes…Very easy._

"That's not a proper answer, Ms. Lockheart." He runs his fingers over the cover of Machiavelli's _Prince_ and then locks eyes with her.

_Come on…Acknowledge it._

She takes a deep breath, "I suppose you are right…" she steps back from him, "Perhaps you must think it…divine intervention?" She pulls out another book and Corso's eyes zero on it.

His mouth falls open, "Shit." He steps closer and takes the book from her hand, "Impossible…" his eyes find her own and he raises a single eyebrow, "_Divine_ _Comedy_, 1555 by Gabriele Giolito de' Ferrari? Fuck." His eyes return back on the book and he unceremoniously thrusts _Prince_ towards her.

Sophia blinks in surprise, "It's Dante's work." She points out with confusion.

"I know that. I was talking about the publisher." He clarifies as he places the book on the large mahogany desk and leans over it.

Sophia stares at his back, momentarily overthrown by his excitement, before she puts the book away and follows him to the desk in the middle of the room.

She comes to stand next to him and watches as his eyes roam the pages while his fingers brush softly over the written lines.

"Amazing…" he murmurs, "See this phoenix?" he points his finger on the first page, near the very end of it, "It's Giolito's emblem. He was famous for it." Corso smirks and brushes his finger over the depicted enflamed bird.

"Oh…Beautiful…Is it like a logo?"

"Trademark, yes." He closes the book and stares at it for a few moments before he hands it back, "Interesting finding, Ms. Lockheart." he looks at her, "Very difficult to locate and possess."

Sophia takes it back and walks to the shelf. His thoughts are loud as she turns her back.

_This is like a treasure chest. Shit. _

"How did he get all these?" Corso asks as he follows her back to the books.

Sophia hesitates, "I am not very certain." She replies, but his eyes are immediately drawn to another book a few shelves away.

"Oh…" his fingers pick out the book, "_Der Hexenhammer_." he breathes, "That's…odd." He says at last as he looks at the book.

"What is?"

"This is first edition of the _Witches Hammer_. The very first one…Dating back to 1487." he scoffs and his gaze glimmers with greed, "You know how many collectors have been looking for this? If they knew it was here, they'd be hunting Mr. Collins down…Its worth probably surpasses the price of this manor…By far…" he grins, "He's not by any chance interested in selling it, is he?" He ventures with little hope and when Sophia narrows her eyes he laughs and shrugs.

"It was worth the shot." He mutters as he puts it away with reluctance.

He pushes his glasses up his nose and then he pauses, "Ah…here we go." His hand momentarily brushes over the last book on the shelf before he pulls it out carefully.

"What is that?" She asks and she is immediately assaulted with his inner monologue.

_This…this is part of the reason why I am here in the first place. Shit, Blue Eyes. You should know your business when you're with me. Especially when you're in library that can outrun fucking Alexandria's Royal Library…The only difference is the fucking papyrus…_

He turns to her with the book and steps almost uncomfortably closer, "_Dictionnaire_ _Infernal_…" The title rolls off his tongue smoothly and she is briefly at a loss for words. For a moment his voice almost resembled Barnabas'. _Almost_. She shivers and quickly shakes her head to clear it.

"Of course. Plancy's." She nods her head and looks up at him hesitantly.

He smirks and looks at her with appraisal, "Not the first edition this one, of course, but it's old enough." He opens the book and eyes the date, "1863 is old enough though. The best edition is not always the first one. This is a fine example of such cases. Come." He motions with his head towards the desk and she follows him. He pulls out a chair and waves his hand towards it. She is surprised, but takes a seat nonetheless. He doesn't though and simply leans over her as he opens the book.

"The finest book about demonology…" Corso starts, "Because of its pictures. It illustrates all the faces and forms of demons…It inspired later editions of the Lesser Key of Solomon…" he turns a page and points at one particular illustration, "Asmodee, the demon of lust." He murmurs and Sophia inhales sharply.

"The King of the _Nine Hells_." She mutters.

"Hmm." Corso's breath falls over her cheek as he nods his head and leans closer.

"Exactly…A demon that helped King Solomon build his temple." He runs his finger down the old illustration before he speaks again, "Scary, is it not?"

"Ugliness is not always scary…" Sophia starts, "Beauty can hide the worst ugliness…" she looks up at him and finds him staring at her.

"Can't argue with that." He mutters as he clears his throat and looks back down.

"So, since he is the demon of lust…He has helpers, no?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

"Helpers? You mean mates and I suppose you mean Lilith." He chuckles as he turns the page and points at a picture of a beautiful woman.

"Lilith was not his mate. She was his queen." Sophia points out and Corso smirks.

"You know your homework…" he trails off, "Is Lilith the reason why Mr. Collins wants the book? Hmm? Is he tortured by the enthralling Lilith? Or is it for academic purposes only?"

Sophia remains silent for a moment.

_Come on. Answer me at least one question._

She turns in her seat, "You've seen what books are here. Why does it surprise you that he would want _The Lesser Key of Solomon_?" She replies and he narrows his eyes for a few moments before he grins slyly.

"True…Now, you know the myth of Lilith, yes?" He asks and she pauses.

"Enlighten me." She challenges and he purses his lips.

"Lilith, apart from Asmodeus wife, was also the first woman who mated with Adam." Corso says as he straightens and leans back.

"What?" Sophia asks as she whirls around in her chair, "I thought Eve had mated with Adam."

"No, no." He shakes his head in amusement.

_You fancy tales…Let me tell you one then…Sophia._

She tried not to roll her eyes at his patronizing thought.

"Adam mated with Lilith first…But she refused to stay with him and remain under his control. Adam made Eve, he created her and so it was her duty to remain with him. Lilith abandoned him and found a new lover. The archangel Samael." He grins when he sees her confused expression.

"Archangel Samael?" she murmurs, "I've never heard of him."

"Of course you have, my dear." Another voice cuts in and both Corso and Sophia turn to face Barnabas.

Corso moves back a little and thrusts his hands into his pockets as the other man walks towards them.

"I have?" Sophia looks at the pale man who nods in response.

"Satan, my dear. Let us not forget that before he became evil, the devil was an archangel…Capable of both good and evil." Barnabas' hands close around the book and Sophia stands.

"Interesting…"

"Makes you question God, doesn't it?" Corso speaks up and Barnabas turns to him.

"Excuse me?"

"He let an angel of conflicting personalities into his realm…He let him rule the Fifth Heaven…How's that clever?" Corso pulls out a new cigarette and smirks at Barnabas.

"You forget the essence of free will, Mr. Corso." Barnabas frowns while Sophia gazes at the book dealer with interest and curiosity.

"Ah, yes. Look where that got us…" Corso scoffs and lights his smoke.

"Hmm…Indeed." Barnabas mutters and eyes Dean's cigarette with annoyance.

Corso notices and simply grins at him, "Hope you don't mind?"

"Terrible habit for a man who treasures books…" Barnabas cocks an eyebrow and Sophia steps between them.

"Yes, well…How about some coffee?" she suggests and Corso gazes at her.

"Sounds good to me." He nods his head as he takes a drag and then offers the cigarette to her, "I can see you are craving one." He informs her with light smirk and Barnabas' eyes zero on the man's hand.

Sophia smiles and gently pushes his hand away, "No, thank you. I won't be another Lilith. Mr. Collins values this library."

Corso cocks and eyebrow, "Ah, I see. It's his own Garden of Eden, yes?" He remarks dryly and Barnabas grins patronizingly.

"You may call it that." He nods and Sophia looks at the pale man.

"Indeed. So, I won't smoke in here. I doubt Lilith was ever accepted back to the Garden." She starts to walk away.

"No, she wasn't." Barnabas replies as they lock eyes.

Sophia shivers and smiles, "See?"

"You have forgotten of Lilith's offspring though, Mr. Corso…or rather, her servants." Barnabas says casually and Corso pauses.

"Hmm...Have I?" he purses his mouth in thought, but his eyes are dancing.

_Pray tell, Mr. Collins…_

"I mean Lilin, Mr. Corso…"

Corso chuckles, "The succubi? They say they are very beautiful." His eyes flicker towards Sophia who raises an eyebrow at him in response.

"Beautiful, but cunning." Barnabas murmurs.

"Well, I've never seen one…If I do, I will let you know, yes? How about that coffee?" Corso stares at Sophia with expectation and she smiles.

"Of course. Will you join me?"

Corso pushes the cigarette between his lips and nods his head before he turns to Barnabas.

"You don't mind if I study it a bit, yes? Just knowing this is in here tantalizes my very being…Indulge me, please?" He outstretches his hand and Barnabas hands him the book swiftly. Their hands brush and Corso pauses.

_Fuck. He's ice cold._

"This way." Sophia speaks up, swiftly diverting Corso's attention and when he follows her out of the library she is relieved.

"You are allowed to smoke in the kitchen, yes?" Corso's question is followed by Sophia's laugh and as they walk away a pair of dark eyes watches them with apprehension.

Sophia can feel Barnabas' stare burning holes on her back as they disappear down the hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her room is veiled in darkness, but the thoughts and images swimming in her head are enough to wake her up with a gasp. She sits up on the bed and pushes her hair out of her face. She tucks a few locks behind her ear and leans heavily against the headboard.

She closes her eyes and rubs her temples, but it is useless. The dream is so vivid and his reaction so intense that she cannot block out his dream induced thoughts.

_A pair of elegant pale hands…Crimson painted fingernails…The curve of an exposed shoulder…The flick of dark brown hair_…_Teasing smiles and the feeling of silky locks gliding over his heaving chest and tightening belly…The brushing of a moist fingertip over his parted lips and the feeling of skin onto skin contact…_

The dream and the images that come along with it end abruptly and Sophia's eyes snap open.

Odd. _She_ didn't linger…She…just left.

A sharp knock on her door causes her to jump a little, but when the door opens and Barnabas steps in she calms down.

"Forgive me…I heard your rapid heartbeat." He murmurs as he closes the door and approaches her bed. He can see the thin layer of sweat on her skin and he quickly reaches out to touch her forehead.

"Sweetheart?" he murmurs as he trails his fingers down to her pulse spot. He can feel her blood pounding under his fingertips and he frowns.

"What did you see? Bad dream?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her.

Sophia shakes her head, "No…I just had a direct link to _his_ dream…" she whispers, "I had no idea that was possible." She looks up at him and he frowns.

"Interesting…What did you-…"

"It was her. At least I thought it was her." She shakes her head.

"Angelique?" He asks with narrowed eyes.

"She was…she was a brunette back then, yes?" She asks as she places a hand over her racing heartbeat.

Barnabas grimaces, "Yes."

"She just left though…She…touched him and then she left. I don't get it." She shivered and reached out for the glass of water on her nightstand.

"I do, Sophie…" Barnabas eyes are fixated on the wall above her head, "She is playing with him…She is not sure what he'll do just yet." he whispers and then his eyes are on her, glimmering and excited, "It has begun. That means we have to retrieve the book soon. That will bring her even closer." He smirks a little and Sophia tenses up.

She hides the fact that she doesn't share his excitement. Fear prevents her from doing so.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope Sophie's relationship with Barnabas is clearer now…Also, the information in this chapter is all real. I made nothing up. The books mentioned also exist and the dates are accurate.**

**So, do you have an idea of what Angelique is in this and why Barnabas wants Dean there? Hmm? I hope so, but if you are confused I assure you that things will be clearer as we go on.**

**So, comments, please? It's my only payment and let's face it, the highlight of my visit to my email box. ;o)**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I want to thank my reviewers for their support: ForeverACharmedOne, MissMisc3, Newland Archer, TinkerbellxO, XantheXV, Makrciana, skycord1990, PGAEmma and dionne dance. Thank you for your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or the Ninth Gate…Nope…Darn it…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Things forbidden have a secret charm.**_

_**~Tacitus **_

_Just one lump, please…I-…Wow…Crap. What the hell is that? How come I didn't notice that before?_

Sophia freezes as she hears his thoughts. She pauses with the pot of coffee in hand and looks back at him. He is leaning against the counter, his fingers on his lips and his eyes on her. She follows his line of vision and tenses up as soon as she realizes that he has his eyes on her arm.

_Should I ask? Women are weird when it comes to their-…_

"It's rude to stare…Dean." She points out and his eyes flash up to her own almost-_almost_- guiltily. He blinks and he smoothes down his moustache with his fingers before he points at her arm with a single finger.

"How did you get that?" He frowns and slowly he places his fingers on his chin.

Sophia blinks at his straightforward question and clears her throat before she gets back to the coffee. She pours the hot liquid into two cups, adds a lump of sugar into his and none to hers before she picks up the cups and heads towards the counter. She sets his cup in front of him, but before she can get away he grasps her wrist in his warm hand. She inhales sharply and tries to ignore how hot his fingers are.

"Won't you answer me?" he murmurs and as she looks up she can see honest curiosity in his brown eyes, "Hmm?" He encourages with a crooked smirk and she sighs.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks him as she eyes his hand with wonder. Why on earth is he still touching her?

"Curiosity." He replies simply and when she wriggles her nose into a grimace he laughs and gently taps the scar with his fingertip, "Alright, alright." He scratches his chin with his free hand and smiles sheepishly.

"It's in my nature to be curious…Also, you always take care not to show it so, seeing it today…Let's just say that my curiosity just peaked."

_Not to mention the fact that I always seem to be looking at you lately._

His thoughts are followed by a subtle perusal of her face and neck and she clears her throat again before she pulls her hand from his.

"I had an accident a few years ago." She replies and he nods his head, silently urging her to continue, but she doesn't.

His face falls, "Oh, come on! That's it? A single accident doesn't explain how you ended up with a bite mark on your forearm." He narrows his eyes as he gazes at her with intensity.

Sophia fidgets nervously and that is not something she does often.

"I was unconscious for the most part…" She trails off as she takes a quick sip from her mug.

Corso scoffs and takes a sip from the coffee.

_Damn. How on earth she knew how I take my coffee-…_

"I don't appreciate your mocking. Surely you're not that curious." She cuts off his thoughts and his eyes are unfathomable when he locks them with hers.

"Who ever said I am mocking you? I noticed a scar, an odd scar, and decided to ask you about it. I think I came off pretty honest." He takes another greedy sip and Sophia can't help but once again compare him with Barnabas-…

"So, a rabid dog bit you?" He asks and she blinks out of her daze.

"I don't know…Like I said, I was unconscious." She mutters and then takes a sip from the warm liquid, trying to distract herself from the onslaught of memories.

Corso regards her for a few moments and then sighs.

"I suppose I should get back to my research." He mutters as he rubs the back of his neck.

Sophia is thrilled at the change of subject, "Did you find anything interesting about the book?"

Even the question burns her mouth because the question itself is a lie. They already know about the book and its hiding place.

"No…nothing I didn't already know…I even dusted up my Latin, but nothing of its whereabouts." Corso mutters as he stares into his cup with narrowed eyes. Those eyes lock with hers a moment later and she can't help but stare back at him.

"Sophia." he murmurs her name and she nods, trying to look gullible, "You don't know anything else, do you?" His question causes an odd stirring in the pit of her stomach and she takes a sharp breath before she replies.

"No." The lie scorches her mouth with poison and she doesn't even know why she feels like such a bitch.

"Sophie." The use of her pet name brings a tiny smile onto her lips and he blinks as if startled.

"You may use my computer if you'd like." The words are flying out of her mouth before she can stop them and he seems interested, "You might find something there." She adds for good measure and he smirks.

"There is a computer in this house?" He breaks into a fit of chuckles and she shakes her head.

"Don't be mean. Mr. Collins is good with technology." She admonishes as she gently stirs her coffee and he grins, a perverse tinge to his smile.

"I bet he is good at everything…" His eyes roam her form and she tenses up.

"Was that an innuendo?" She cocks a blond eyebrow and he shrugs like a rebellious adolescent when he is anything but. Her eyes flicker to his graying hair and she is momentarily distracted by the bead of sweat that is sliding down his temple.

"Take it as you wish. You're the one locked up into Dracula's castle with a rich playboy." His lips are twitching with mirth and instead of feeling insulted she is actually amused.

"Indeed." She murmurs and then reaches for a paper towel. She offers it to him and he frowns.

"I think you're hot." She informs him and he cocks an eyebrow while his mouth falls open a little. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I can see you're sweating, I mean." She clarifies and he closes his mouth quickly.

He takes the paper towel and wipes at his forehead, seemingly unaffected by her words.

"Thanks." He mutters and she regards him keenly before she steps around the counter.

"Like I said, you are welcome to my computer." She repeats and he blinks at her.

"Which is where?" He throws the paper towel away and she laughs before she beckons him to follow her.

"I'll show you." She turns and walks out of the kitchen.

Dean takes his coffee with him and follows her out of the room in silence. He tries not to watch the gentle and subtle sway of her hips as he trails after her. He fails miserably every time he attempts it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You let him alone on your computer?" Barnabas' voice is sharp as he storms down the corridor and towards her personal study.

"Barnabas!" she hurries to catch up with him and grabs his arm. He freezes and turns to look at her.

"Why are you so upset?" She asks quietly and his nostrils flare before he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"The internet is a vile thing. God knows what he can dig up-…"

"Now you're being ridiculous. He could find a computer in town too. It's better to have him do the research here than-…"

"I had pictures into that computer. Personal pictures, Sophie. Of you and me." He cuts her off sharply and she freezes.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I had thought the picture on the screen would have been telling enough." He snaps and she rubs her temples.

"I haven't been on the computer lately…Calm down. He already suspects that something is going on between us." She tries to reassure him with a gentle hand and he catches her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"What is going on between us, dear?" He murmurs huskily and she gulps.

"I…I…"

"Will you take dinner to my room tonight?" His eyes are molten and pleading and her breath hitches.

"I…Alright." She inclines her head and his mouth stretches up into a charming grin that always causes her stomach to flip pleasantly.

He leans in and presses his lips to her forehead, his lips cool and familiar and she closes her eyes.

He pulls away and as they approach her study, Corso walks out of the room, empty mug in hand. He pauses when he sees them and his eyes linger on Sophia before he approaches them.

"I shut it down in case you're interested. I've been on it for hours." He informs Sophia and she nods at him, a faint flush on her cheeks at the look he is giving her.

"Did you find anything of interest?" Barnabas asks with total composure. Sophia is still surprised at how easily his mood can change.

Corso straightens and approaches, "Well, it does seem that this Bouchard lady," His eyes flicker towards Sophia, "Lived here in Collinsport, something you missed to tell me." Dean's eyes are shining with accusation and Barnabas nods.

"It must have slipped my mind." Barnabas replies with an easy smile and Sophia looks away from them both.

"Aha…I see." Corso steps closer to them and his gaze burns Sophia's face.

"Mr. Corso, don't look so severe. Sophia had nothing to do with all this. She doesn't even know Ms. Bouchard. I fear that I am your sole information source." Barnabas' hand is heavy on Sophia's waist and she tenses up at the tension between the two men.

"Hmm…" Corso's gaze flickers between the two of them and then he nods, "You also never told me that she was a business menace when it came to your company…Odd, isn't it?"

Barnabas takes a deep breath and steps closer, "Mr. Corso, I thought you were more adventurous than that. After all, I cannot do all the work for you."

Corso chuckles and adjusts his glasses, "True. I always like a challenge…I suppose I have to find on my own what this Bouchard lady is then…Right?" He cocks an eyebrow and Sophia steps between the two men.

"Gentlemen, must we exude this air of hostility? Please, we are all on the same side here. Dean, you should already know that she was not an ordinary woman…She possessed the Lesser Key…What do you think she was?" She looks up at the book dealer and he blinks, the fury leaving his face as he gazes into Sophia's blue eyes.

Barnabas' sharp intake of breath is palpable, but she ignores it. His possessiveness must make way for this to work.

"What I think she was? Either a witch or a demon." Corso murmurs and Barnabas smirks.

"Ah, but the question still remains." With that he turns and walks away from them.

Once he is gone Sophia calms down and looks at Corso.

"I wonder why he is so furious every time this lady is mentioned…You wouldn't happen to know, right?" he asks and she places one hand on her hip as she regards him.

"Things are not always as they seem, I fear."

"Oh I know that." Corso's eyes lock with hers as he speaks, "I know that, Sophia. I suppose you won't ever divulge the nature of your relationship with Mr. Collins, will you?"

She exhales slowly and lowers her gaze.

_Fucking him must have its privileges after all._

She looks up sharply at his thoughts and takes a step closer, "If we start telling truths," She steps right up to him and gazes deep into his eyes, "then you might as well tell me what made you desperate enough to seek solace in Satan's arms." She hisses and Corso tenses up, all color leaving his face.

"You're not playing fair, Ms. Lockheart. The whole world knows about me and the Ninth Gate. I have received academic opportunities because of my association with the book…What have you gained from Mr. Collins other than his money and house?" His voice is husky and strained and Sophia shakes her head.

_Love. Comfort. Protection. _She thinks, but doesn't speak the answer.

"Things you shall never know." She replies simply and he narrows his eyes, agitation obvious on his face at her response. He doesn't like to be disregarded so easily, but he is hell-bent not to show it.

"How elusive." He breathes and she takes a deep calming breath.

"Mr. Corso, _Dean_." She looks up and he blinks, trying not to show his irk. She is encouraged by his willingness to hear her out. That doesn't happen often with Barnabas.

"Do not presume to know what is going on in my life. You'd fail at it miserably and I like you enough to not want you to be miserable. I will repeat again and it will be the last time I do so; things are not always as they seem." She whispers quietly and he groans.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"What does that mean?" He snaps and she shakes her head at him.

"Don't make me hate you, Dean. If you want to know things about me you have to _try_ to get to know me…Getting to know me takes more than a few innuendos about things you know nothing about."

Corso remains silent, until he groans, "Fuck. I don't like games, Sophia. Stop playing with me and tell me the damn truth! What does he want?"

"He wants the book."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That is not an answer." He snaps and she gives a tiny shrug.

"It's the only one I've got for you."

"Then I will presume whatever the fuck I want until you tell me what you know." He slaps the mug on a vase stand next to him and Sophia sighs.

She gently rubs her temples and then looks up at him, "All you have to do is find the book. That is why you're here. Everything else is immaterial to you."

"The same applies for you as well then?" He narrows his eyes.

"Why do you keep returning back to me? I am simply doing my job."

_Job…Really? A damn interesting job that is…Ms. Blue Eyes._

"Fine." He mutters and straightens. His eyes peruse her form once and then he smirks.

"Nice wallpaper by the way." He murmurs and she freezes, "I think I shall find my own way towards the liquor cabinet. I do believe I deserve one drink, no?" He passes by her and proceeds down the corridor as Sophia turns to look at him.

She watches as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it, his footsteps calm and suave, until he is gone in a cloud of smoke.

She curses quietly at the mess of the situation and turns to look at her study door. She always knew lies and deception never worked right. She knew things wouldn't move along smoothly and now it seemed like she had been right all along.

With a last look towards the hall, she turns and makes her way into her study, closing the door behind her. She takes a seat behind her desk and quickly turns on her computer. She leans her head against the desk as the computer powers up and closes her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The cold hands around her throat are stifling, causing her to gasp and pant for breath. Her back is pressed up against the large tree trunk and she can feel the harsh wood digging into her skin. Her eyes are fogged, not allowing her to properly see the creature-no, woman- in front of her and she cries out when the sharpness of a nail catches the tender skin of her neck._

_Her body freezes up and her brain stops functioning as she is suddenly pulled away from the tree and thrust against the opposite direction. She opens her eyes wide as she is lifted slightly off the ground and her gaze finds another pair of dark blue eyes. The woman's pupils are dilated and the blue is just a tiny line around them._

_Sophia wiggles in the woman's cold, cruel grip and tries to speak, to cry out for help, but she is hushed._

"_Don't speak." The command is sharp, eager and a little hopeless, but she finds out that she does as she is commanded to. She opens her mouth, but no word comes out and cold fear grips her hard. Her body is already bruised from the car wreck and she can feel an ache building up in her chest. She is pretty certain that she has a punctured a rib…or two, maybe even more._

"_Hush now." The voice comes again and she struggles to keep her eyes open, but the soft voice is hypnotic, calming and her eyes start to drift shut._

_Everything is lost to her; the woman's harsh breathing, the sound of the night birds, the other voice that is screaming in the distance, everything._

_Her hands slip from the woman's forearms and she allows herself to be moved around like a ragdoll. _

_She can hear faint growls and the sound of rapid footsteps, and she tries to open her eyes. Her eyes go wide when she sees the sharp white teeth that are bared in front of her. Her body comes to life and she starts fighting again, kicking out her legs and digging her nails into cold, hard skin._

"_Victoria!" The call is loud, severe and commanding and Sophia silently cries out when she feels her nails breaking. The woman's skin is unyielding and so frozen._

"_Victoria-…"_

"_I will share, Barnabas-…"_

"_Victoria!" The male voice is a mere snarl of fury and Sophia's eyes are drawn towards the sound._

_Her eyes fall on dark hair and she wants to cry out for help, but she cannot make a sound._

"_Let go of her-…"_

"_No!"_

"_Victoria! I won't repeat myself again! Control yourself. Now!" The man is screaming, but all Sophia can see now is his mouth, his sharp elongated teeth and incredibly pale complexion._

"_But I don't want to." The woman whispers and then she pounces._

_Strong fingers curl around Sophia's hair and they tug hard, baring her neck, craning her head back to an uncomfortable angle that brings tears into her eyes._

_Her legs give spasms of fear until her entire body freezes from it. The razor sharp teeth graze her throat and Sophia's mouth parts in a silent scream as she feels them digging into her skin, breaking, tearing and wounding the delicate tissue._

_A fierce growl breaks through the fog of fear and Sophia is suddenly shaken by a great force._

_A powerful hand finds its way through their bodies and the woman- no, the creature- is torn away from her with a loud scream of despair and fury. _

_Sophia staggers as she falls onto her feet with force. She cries out from the sudden impact and her knees and ankles protest with pain._

_Strong arms curl around her form before her body meets the harsh ground and she is swept off her feet and cradled against a cold, hard chest. Her face is buried into the crisp shirt of her rescuer and she can smell him. His skin is cold and scented with a peculiar mixture of rain, soil and his perfume only adds to the sensation of safety that cocoons her body into a tight heat. Her arms are clutching his back, her fingers curling around the thick fabric of his suit jacket and her legs are not touching the ground; they are securely wrapped around his hips and she can feel his hipbones digging into the tender, but bruised flesh of her inner thighs._

_For a moment the man holding her staggers and takes a deep uneven breath before his arms tighten around her almost to the point of pain. He stumbles back and Sophia clutches at him more tightly, fearful of being alone. Her young face is pressed hard against the man's shoulder and she has her eyes tightly closed as tears slide down her cheeks into thick rivulets of helplessness. Every bone and muscle in her body aches and her breath is coming out with difficulty._

"_My God…" The man wheezes out and his hold becomes possessive as he pulls Sophia tighter to him, "Victoria…" He breathes the name out, his voice a hiss of desolation and Sophia shivers as his cool breath disturbs her matted hair, blowing them away from her sweat slicked forehead._

_Sophia opens her eyes and sniffs loudly before she turns her head, wondering what is the sight that has caused him such distress and why the woman is no longer in sight._

_She cranes her head and her eyes briefly catch sight of the woman. Sophia cries out at the scene behind her and then a cool hand is on the back of her head, turning it gently away so she is facing his shirt again, the cold palm cradling her scalp like an infant's._

"_Hush, child…Hush, it's over." The man's voice is in her ear then and she wants to scream at him that she is not a child, but she cannot; not with the woman's impaled body still in front of her eyes, not with her wide lifeless eyes gazing at them, judging them._

_He moves then and she can feel herself being carried away from the woods. The wind is slapping at her face as the man breaks into a quick run, his feet moving abnormally swiftly, but she can do nothing but hold on tight as each jump and shake causes sharp pain to rush through her._

_When she is put down it is on a soft bed and her eyes flutter open only to lock with the man's midnight gaze. There are stains of tears on his cheeks, but his lips are twisted into a tiny smile. His hands are gentle as he cups her face and leans down, and then she can feel his mouth on every cut and nick of her skin, his hands cooling and healing away her pain with each languid glide._

_Relief floods through her system as his eyes lock with hers and a wave of comfort cradles her body the more she gazes into his eyes. His cool fingers glide down her neck and she tenses up, but then she can't and then his lips pull back to reveal the same sharp teeth the woman had presented her with. She inhales sharply as he leans in and then she can feel his mouth around the swollen skin of her neck. She exhales with relief when his lips close around the puncture wounds on her skin and when his tongue tends to the marks she drifts into a blissful oblivion. _

_When she wakes up, she is in a dark room and she is alone, and a wave of panic overwhelms her, causing her to sit up and scream with fear and despair-…_

"Sophia! Sophie." A warm hand is shaking her awake and her eyes snap open with a start. Corso's face is looming next to her head, but her eyes are drawn to the picture on her computer screen. Barnabas' face is smiling and his features relaxed as he is sitting in his settee with his arms tight around her waist. His head is resting on top of her shoulder as she is playfully posing for a photograph. The picture is gone a moment later and when another one pops up she closes her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Corso's voice brings her back to the present and she looks up into his frowning face.

"Yes." she whispers groggily, "I fell asleep…"

He pulls his hand away from her arm and briefly touches her sweaty forehead. Sophia shudders at the warm touch and shakes her head.

"I am fine." With those words she pushes the memories of her past away and ignores the wild beating of her heart when she recalls the warmth and care in Barnabas' eyes.

"Are you?" Corso asks and she looks up at him sharply.

"Of course."

"You were screaming." He adds quietly and she can see a little bit of torment in his brown gaze, proof that he is too tormented in his sleep by memories of his past and menaces of the future.

She feels guilty and on an impulse, she reaches out and strokes his arm that is resting on his thigh.

His eyes follow her hand and they darken a little. She is quick to pull her hand away and then she stands.

"Why are you here?" She asks lightly.

"Why were you screaming?" He insists and she licks her dry lips.

"Bad dream." she replies laconically, easily dodging the actual question and he sighs, "You want the computer again?" She asks and he looks at her sharply as if he wants to say something else, but then he simply reaches up and runs his fingers over his moustache and goatee, looking thoughtful.

"That too…I actually came here to apologize…I guess." He blurts out with a groan and a small smile lights up her face.

Corso notices it and rolls his eyes.

_Oh, please, Blue Eyes. Now is not the time to go all lovey eyes on me. Not when I am half drunk._

Sophia frowns at his thought and she straightens, "Perhaps we should both retire for the night then." She quickly turns around and turns off the computer and so, she misses the frown that passes over his face at her words.

"Alright…"

She turns around and steps closer to him, "I accept your apology. Sleep well." She murmurs before she walks out of the study, leaving him to stare after her with wide eyes and parted lips.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope the dream cleared out Barnabas' relationship with Sophie…At least a little...More will be revealed as we go on…**

**So, liked it? Hated it? Please, let me know with a review. Please?**

**More to come soon!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. How are you all?**

**I want to thank: MissMisc3, Makrciana, TinkerbellxO, forevermore, Newland Archer, skycord1990, XantheXV, ForeverACharmedOne, dionne dance and whatcatydidnext. You are all wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or the Ninth Gate.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'_**We can live without religion and meditation, but we cannot live without human affection.'**_

_**~Dalai Lama**_

_Six years ago, Collinsport…_

_Sophia nervously tucks her hair behind her ear as they make their way into the large store. The footsteps next to her are light, but confident, whilst hers are slow, hesitant and reluctant. Absentmindedly, she brushes her fingers over the smooth scarf that is wrapped around her neck, hiding, concealing the fading marks left on her skin._

_She chances a glance towards the man next to her and she can see his profile. His head is held high and his dark suit is making him look regal. His lips are relaxed, and his eyes are curiously roaming the large store. His walking stick is not clanking loudly on the ground; instead, it is clutched under his arm as they walk towards the clothes._

"_I…" Sophia starts, clearing her throat, "I really don't think there is a need for this…This is expensive." She murmurs and he clicks his tongue in response._

"_Nonsense, my dear. I promised you, didn't I?" his reply is easy and warm; unlike his skin._

"_Employing me is more than enough, Mr. Collins…Not to mention saving my life." She pauses and he tenses up a little. She can see his stiff shoulders out of the corner of her eye and for some reason she knows that he doesn't like it when she is thanking him._

"_This is unnecessary." She presses and a small smile makes its appearance on his lips._

"_I will be the judge of that. Now off you go." He places a hand on the dip of her lower back and gently pushes her towards the women's section, "I shall be right there." He points to the other side of the store and then he turns away to smile at a salesclerk who offers her assistance; eagerly._

_Sophia turns away from him and takes a deep breath as Mr. Collins' voice fades away._

"_Yes, a suit, please. The best fabric you have and you do accept credit, no?"_

_**For you…certainly.**_

_Sophia momentarily pauses and turns towards them, but the woman is not talking. She is merely guiding Mr. Collins towards a stall with a wide smile on her lips._

_Sophia blinks and shakes her head to clear it. Not this again…No._

"_May I help you?" Another clerk speaks up and Sophia startles._

"_Um, yes." She looks around nervously until her eyes spot some long sleeved shirts, "Anything in black, please." She murmurs, looking away and the clerk momentarily falters._

_**You're too pale for black, lady…**_

"_Excuse me?" Sophia exclaims with wide eyes, but the blonde clerk only looks at her with confusion._

"_I didn't say anything, Miss. This way, please." She waves her hand towards their left and Sophia follows her._

_**Jeez, it was like she heard what I thought. Odd…not to mention creepy.**_

_Sophia inhales sharply, but she knows this time that the woman's lips didn't move. Her heart thunders wildly in her chest and she glances around the quiet store with shock in her eyes. She is not making it up…She heard the words._

"_Miss?"_

_The clerk is speaking to her again and she looks up, forcing a smile onto her face._

"_May I see your waist? So, that I can give you the proper size."_

_Sophia hesitates, waiting and then it comes again._

_**Come on, lady. I was about to have my lunch break.**_

_Sophia blinks rapidly and shrugs out of the jacket, waiting with lost eyes for the clerk to look at her._

"_Oh that looks nasty. Did you break it?" The blonde asks and Sophia looks at her bandaged wrist with mild surprise. She had forgotten about that._

"_I, uh, I sprained it." She says quietly and the clerk nods sympathetically._

"_It hurts like hell-…"_

"_Not really." Sophia cuts her off and the clerk eyes her funnily. Her body didn't hurt as much as her heart did._

_**What in hell does she take?**_

_Sophia closes her eyes briefly, wondering and deep down believing, that the voices in her head are just a traumatic response to the last few weeks. Nothing more…It will pass away…Slowly, everything will be back to normal._

"_Would you like to try it on?" It's the clerk's voice again, but Sophia has no idea if she spoke the words or if she thought them…or maybe neither._

"_Miss?"_

"_She'll take three in all colors. Then you can show us a few skirts, pants and shoes."_

_A hand on her waist causes her to jump and she turns to gaze at the man next to her._

_Mr. Collins takes the jacket from her hands and motions towards the fitting rooms._

"_Try them on, dear. I shall wait." He murmurs, but Sophia doesn't want to stay in the store anymore. She cannot handle this…That…that had been so rare and now…Now it happens all the time. She has to get out of the store. Now._

"_I…I can't." She whispers and he frowns._

"_What is it, dear?" His fingers rub her waist and she tries not to flinch back or curl in his arms like a frightened animal._

"_Please, get me out of here." She grabs hold of his hand instead and the coldness of it is grounding and familiar._

"_Sophia…We've talked about it…You have to learn to live with it. Please, try the clothes on and then I will take you out to eat. Come on. For me." His voice is soothing, barely audible, but Sophia can already hear the clerk's thoughts._

_**Wow…What is she doing with him? She looks like a ghost and he…he seems familiar. And is that…What's **_**that**_** on her neck? Ew.**_

_Barnabas' hand pulls the scarf from around Sophia's neck and gently caresses her cheek._

"_Go on." His hand is firm and heavy on her back and she turns swiftly around, her hair falling forward and effectively covering her neck and the fading bite marks._

"_The shirts, miss?" He turns his attention towards the clerk who flashes him a smile that's meant to be charming and then picks out the shirts._

_Sophia quickly enters the fitting room and waits as the woman hands the shirts over and then disappears behind the curtains._

_She gazes emptily at the shirts and comes to the alarming conclusion that she wants to laugh; hysterically. The situation is surreal, insane…mad. Her parents are dead. Dead._

_And here she is, buying clothes and accepting _charity_ from the man who… _

_She closes her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. It's not his fault…It's not and she knows it. He helped her, he saved her, he…he killed his mate-_

He killed your parents' murderer by _accident_.That's nothing honorable. He is…

_Her inner voice trails off as her eyes close tightly shut, so firmly that it hurts, so tightly that spots appear behind her closed eyelids._

_Sophia's stomach churns when she reminds herself that he is the same. The same…creature, the same monster; the same breed of evil. Until that day; until the day of the accident in the woods, he had been like that woman; a vampire who hunted to slate his thirst, feeding on innocent people, not caring if they had families or friends who would miss them and-_

"_Are you alright in there?" The clerk's voice is obnoxiously tight and loud and Sophia is snapped out of her thoughts._

_**Oh, for the love of God. Get on with it.**_

_The laughter that has been bubbling deep in her belly finally explodes and at the first cackle she forces a hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle it._

"_Are you alright?" Strangely the question causes more laughter and she snorts, almost choking on her own saliva and then she erupts in a fit of loud giggles. Even she can hear how ridiculously high pitched her laughter is. She drops the shirts and collapses against the wall, sliding down until she is sitting on the floor with her hands around her stomach. _

"_Miss?" The clerk sounds worried by now and Sophia tries to stifle her laughter, but she can't. She can feel tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and she can feel them burning her cheeks until she realizes that she is no longer laughing, but sobbing loudly, her giggles transforming into cries of despair and desolation._

"_Sophia?" Barnabas' voice is close and a moment later the room's curtains are pulled to the side, exposing her crumbled form, "Sophia!" He leans down and his cool hands touch her arms, his fingers barely squeezing, but she shudders and struggles._

"_Let go of me!" Her voice is not her own._

"_Sophia, please. What ever is the matter?" He is frantic, he always is when it comes to her and that scares her. He is too attached, too worried, and she…she doesn't know if she wants to kill him or fall down onto his feet._

_**I knew the chick had a problem since she stepped foot in here. Should I call security or something?**_

"_Oh God, make it stop!" Sophia's voice is shrill and Barnabas moves then, gathering her close and picking her up._

"_Make it stop. Please, make it stop. I can't listen-…"_

"_Shh, it's alright." He murmurs in her ear as he turns and walks out of the fitting room, his long feet carrying him down the corridor and out of the shop. The salesclerks look puzzled and they don't say a word as Barnabas and Sophia disappear out of the door without their shopping._

_**What in hell? **__Both clerks share the same thought, but the words are gradually fading._

_The car is not far, but Sophia is clinging to his neck by the time they make it to the parking lot. _

"_I'm sorry." His words are whispered in her ear as she is gently placed in the car seat and she opens her eyes, locking them with the ones that are gazing down at her so desperately._

_Knuckles brush over her tear stained cheeks and she chokes on a hiccup until a water bottle is handed it to her. Her head is finally completely bare, empty of any thoughts and a sense of calm comes and settles into her entire being. The tears stop and all that is left is the uncomfortable silence that stretches between the victim and the culprit._

"_Please, forgive me." He repeats and Sophia wipes at her cheek before she looks up at him, "Forgive me."_

_Without another word, he closes the car door and then walks back towards the store. When he comes out minutes later, his hands are filled with shopping bags. When he climbs into the car next to her and places the key in the ignition, Sophia doesn't say a word._

_The drive back to Collinwood is spent in silence._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She wakes up by the fingers on her chin. She stirs and turns her head to the side, her lips slightly parted as she sighs gently.

"Is it morning already?" She murmurs and there is a light chuckle before lips touch her own. Her eyes flicker and she opens them sleepily, softly peering at the pale face that is looming over her. She relaxes her mouth and he parts her lips with his tongue, groaning and growling softly when she allows him to deepen the kiss.

Sophia's eyes flutter closed again and she parts her legs as Barnabas lets his body fall onto hers. His hips nestle between her thighs and she chuckles when his hand comes to clutch at her waist desperately.

She pulls her mouth away, breaking their kiss and his dark eyes open to gaze at her with burning excitement.

"What time is it?" She asks groggily as she runs a finger down his smooth cheek.

"No idea. My clock is out of batteries." His response is immediate and appropriate like always and she smiles, delighting in the way his body rubs up against hers.

"You should put new ones then." She chides gently and he blinks.

"You were dreaming again." He murmurs instead and she tenses up.

"Just a memory." She shakes her head.

"A memory I can erase?" He breathes as he tilts his head to the side and regards her with concentration and pure warmth.

"Memories cannot be erased, Barnabas." She whispers and he frowns.

"Are you still cross with me…After all these years?"

Sophia gently touches his waist and his hips are brought closer to hers by the movement.

"No."

"Don't lie to me." His voice is accusing.

"It wasn't your fault." A shake of her head is enough to make him regard her with suspicion.

"It was."

"You saved me." She insists.

"It was a mistake to try and breed creatures like me! Even if it was made out of love." he snaps as he quickly rolls away from her, "Abominations is all we are."

"Barnabas," Her hand finds his and a muscle in his cheek twitches when she laces their fingers together, "You are not." She whispers and his fingers move and curl around hers then, holding her hand tightly into his own.

"You'll get sick of me and leave me if I don't turn human again…At some point you'll leave me and I won't be able to stop you. I have already hurt you." His eyes flicker towards her forearm and Sophia swallows thickly.

"That's in the past. I won't leave you." She sits up only to roll towards him, pulling his hand up and placing it upon her breast, right on top of her beating heart, "How can I?"

Barnabas bites his lower lip and then his tongue slips out to moisten it. Sophia takes a deep breath, ready to speak, but then his hand moves, flexing on her breast and then he is leaning upwards.

His mouth clashes with her own and she finds herself on her back with him on top of her again. His lips and tongue taste of cinnamon and she briefly smiles into the kiss. He has developed a fondness for those toffees she buys every week. He doesn't eat, but he has an obsession with damn toffees.

He pulls back to frown, "What is so amusing?" His hand slides down to her thigh and he slips his fingers under her knee, pulling her leg up his waist.

Sophia smiles, "Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling?" He snorts a little and his free hand comes to rest on the pillow by her head.

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe you're just funny looking-…"

_Hair tickles his chest and a pair of hands slide sensually up his sternum until they come to rest lightly on his neck. The fingernails are red, bloodied, but he hasn't noticed. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted, trying to take in as much air as he can in his delirious state._

Sophia's eyes widen and she sits up abruptly.

Barnabas frowns and releases her, his hands falling on his lap as she pulls away.

"What is it?" His voice is disturbing the link and she raises a hand to stop him. Barnabas closes his mouth shut and regards her with intensity and she narrows her eyes as the images keep flashing.

"_Tu es comme lui…C'est pourquoi tu dois mourir…Avant qu'il…" Long fingers wrap around his throat and the blood red fingernails are slowly, but surely pressing into the tender skin, scratching it, tearing it._

_His eyes open wide and his hips buck under her slender thighs. His hands come up to grasp at her wrists, but she is too strong. Crimson lips cover his gasping ones and her dark hair falls around them like a halo as his entre body starts jerking under her assault-…_

Sophia gasps and swings her legs off the large bed, "She's going to kill him!" Her words are barely audible as she abandons the bed and runs for the door.

Barnabas is hot on her heels and in a flash he outruns her, vanishing down the hall with his feet pounding on the stairs.

"_Je suis __désolé…__" The hands start squeezing harder and her hips are pressing him hard into the mattress, her lips never parting from his mouth as she sucks the breath, the life out of him._

Sophia cries out in fear as her feet speed up the pace and soon she is storming inside Corso's room behind Barnabas. The sheets are hanging low on his thighs and his skin is glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

Barnabas' hands hesitate to touch him and Sophia rushes to the side of the bed, her hands on Corso's shoulders, shaking him awake.

His eyes snap open with a start and he takes a huge choked breath as he shots up in bed with a gasp. He starts wheezing and gasping for breath and his hands unconsciously curl around Sophia's wrists, holding onto her for dear life as he tries to take in much needed air.

"Are you alright?" Barnabas asks as he steps back from Sophia, his eyes noticing the bare skin of her legs that shows from her shorts.

Corso raises a hand up and nods his head, his eyes glassy and his forehead wet with sweat.

"I'm fine." He chokes out as he finally pulls his hands away from Sophia's wrists, "Thanks."

Sophia pulls her hands away, her fingers sliding over his slick shoulder as she does so.

"We heard you screaming." She lies because he hadn't made a sound. He wasn't able to speak, let alone talk.

"You did?" Dean looks up and locks eyes with her and she nods. He sighs and reaches out to grab his glasses.

"Bad dream?" Barnabas asks casually and Corso looks up at him.

"Kind of…" His eyes flicker between the two of them until they narrow, "Why are you both here?" he asks them abruptly and Sophia tries not to tense up.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" He lets out a chuckle, but Sophia can see how his hands tremble.

"We were passing by." She replies for both of them and Corso's eyes travel over her body hastily.

_Liar. You just know about my dreams, don't you? You know who the woman is…It's the fucking demon you're after, right? I know my French, Blue Eyes._

Sophia shots him a quick smile which he doesn't return.

"Cute pajamas." Corso says instead and Sophia flushes a little, stepping back from the bed.

"Um, thanks-…."

"I must leave you." Barnabas cuts her off, "Be sure to make Mr. Corso here some, uh, coffee, dear. He looks like he needs it." His hand falls on her back then and his lips press a kiss on her cheek before he pulls back, heading for the door.

Corso's eyes follow Barnabas out of the room and he doesn't even bother to cover his body as he sits there, looking sleepy and ruffled.

"Good timing." He speaks up at last and Sophia forces a smile on her face.

"Or mere luck…" she says quietly as she tucks some hair behind her ear.

Corso's eyes study her face before he licks his lips and nods at her, "Is there anything that you might want to tell me?"

She blinks and tries to hear for any thoughts, but his mind is blank at the moment.

"Like what?"

"Like how you knew I was having a nightmare."

"I heard you."

_Lie again, darling. Do you think I am that stupid? Your damn lips are red from his kisses._

"From one floor up?" He cocks an eyebrow and Sophia tries to keep calm.

"My room is down the corridor on the-…"

"Cut the crap, Blue Eyes." He snaps and she is certain that the pet name slipped.

She laughs, "I do have a good hearing."

"Really? Well, you're young, but something smells funny."

"What do you mean?"

He pushes the covers away and stands up with his pajama bottoms low on his hips. "Tell me about the book." He says instead and she swallows.

"Tell you what?" She hopes her voice is not quivering.

He clicks his tongue, "Tell me why he needs it."

"I don't know-…"

"Yes, you do." He steps impossibly close to her, "He tells you everything. Tell me. Does he want to exorcise a demon? Is he being hunted by a sinister entity? Or maybe he wants to wake one up. I wouldn't be surprised if he is hiding a corpse in this bloody Dracula castle-…"

Sophia slaps his hand away from her hair and he cocks an eyebrow because he obviously hadn't realized that he was touching her.

"Now you're being ridiculous." She informs him and he purses his lips.

"Am I? He never eats. Have you noticed that? He doesn't even drink."

"And you know that how?"

"I have eyes. I do know that he fucks though." His lips are twitching with mirth, but his eyes are dark.

"Now you're being unnecessarily crude." She shakes her head, "What did you see?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew."

"Maybe you've been working too much. Sleep more." She steps back, but he catches her arm.

"This _Bouchard_ lady," He starts and she swallows hard, "was a witch."

Sophia blinks, "How do you know-…"

"I have been working. It's why I am being paid, no?" He cocks an eyebrow in mockery and Sophia doesn't enjoy his animosity. His behavior troubles her and it annoys her that it troubles her.

He is suspicious of course. He is smart after all. Barnabas and she had reacted on an impulse when they barged in his room together.

"Yes." She sees no reason to lie.

"And she had the book."

"Yes."

"Was she involved with our dear Mr. Collins?" Corso's eyes are boring into her own and she suddenly finds it hard to breathe let alone speak.

"How would that be possible?"

"Come on, Sophie!" he groans, "Stop taking me for a fool. I am no stranger to supernatural hags. Answer the question." His fingers are curled tight around her arm and she winces.

_Answer me, damn it._

She sighs, "It is not my place to answer…I can't."

Corso closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "You know how long he's been hogging all the money in Maine? Since I can remember." His voice is hoarse when he speaks again and Sophia tenses up, but tries not to show her surprise.

"How is that even possible? He's young." He leans down towards her, "How old is he, Sophie? Do you know?"

_Over two hundred and twenty years… _Her inner voice answers, but she simply shakes her head.

"His family was-…"

"Cut the bullshit, _Ms. Lockheart_." He snaps as he steps back and regards her with disbelief, "There's something wrong here and I will find out what it is even without your help."

"What does it matter? All you have to do is research. Nothing more."

_Liar_. Her mind screams at her, but she has learned to ignore it.

_It matters when a woman tries to smother me in my sleep! I didn't even see her fucking face!_

"And I suppose that's all that matters to you." His voice is distant and she bites her lip.

"Why are you so upset with me?" She asks him softly and he snorts, swiftly turning around to grab the water glass on his nightstand.

"I am not upset." He mutters as he takes a long greedy sip.

"That's a lie." She accuses.

"You're no stranger to lies, Sophie." He turns around to face her, "Right?" His eyes are burning with intensity and plain accusation and she feels way too bad about it. Why does she care what he thinks? She's doing all this for Barnabas and Barnabas alone. Why does she care if Corso is-…

_I don't trust you_. His inner thought causes her to flinch and he notices, but doesn't acknowledge it verbally.

"You don't trust me, do you?" The words leave her mouth before she can help it and he frowns.

_What the hell?_

"Would it matter if I didn't?" he asks her instead and she surprises herself when she replies.

"Yes."

His eyes widen minutely at her straightforward response, but she quickly shakes her head.

"You…you should take a shower. It will do you good…" She steps back, "And you must stop working so much on the computer…" She shakes her head in disbelief, "Not that it is any of my business since you…" she trails off and he takes a step closer.

_What the hell, Blue Eyes? You…Are you blushing? Fuck._

He fidgets nervously as he stops in front of her, but she is already pulling further away.

"Um…If you're so upset, and since you have questions, you should talk to Mr. Collins." She raises her eyes to his and her eyes flicker momentarily to his neck and she freezes. Tiny fingernail marks are tainting his skin and they have started bleeding by now.

"And you should take care of your neck." She breathes out in shock and Dean's hand flies to his throat. His fingertips slide over the blood and he freezes.

His eyes widen, "Fuck." He exclaims and Sophia blinks.

"Just a dream, Mr. Corso? Maybe you're lying too after all." She tells him and then she turns and walks out of his room with her heart beating wildly in her chest. Cursing at her loose tongue, she makes her way to her room and on her way there she encounters Barnabas.

She pauses momentarily, her eyes on his face and he stills.

"Sophie?"

"He suspects." She whispers monotonously and then she walks past him, needing to get away from the both of them. As she does so, she misses the surprised look on Barnabas' face along with the long look he casts her way.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Comments, please?**

**Until next time!**

***Translations: Tu es comme lui…C'est pourquoi tu dois mourir…Avant qu'il…= You are like him…That's why you must die…Before he can…**

**Je suis desole= I am sorry***

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I am terribly sorry for the delay. Blame it on all life…a cold and the heat. So, I want to thank: skycord1990, makrciana, Newland Archer, MissMisc3, TinkerbellxO, XantheXV, ForeverACharmedOne and dionne dance. You are all wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or the Ninth Gate…Duh…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**If we judge love by most of its effects, it resembles rather hatred than affection.**_

_**~Francois de La Rochefoucauld **_

"_Who are you?"_

Sophia comes to a stop right outside the library. She frowns and tightens her hold around the mug she is holding. The thick red liquid sways dangerously inside the dark mug, but she pays it no heed.

"_You know who I am…You are no fool." _

_Pale hands slip up the slender back with sensual intent. The long red fingernails glimmer in the candlelight. The thin, but long digits curl around the shoulders tightly, almost like claws. But he doesn't move. A cocked eyebrow is his only response and the slight curl of his mouth proves his amusement._

Sophia's hands grip the mug more tightly at that. He's enjoying it? The thought causes her nostrils to flare and she has half a mind to walk away and let her kill him off if she wants.

"_You tried to kill me."_

His words push away some of her anger and she stands completely still again. Eagerly, she waits for the response.

"_I had to…They're going to use you against me…"_

"_You're a witch."_

_Laughter rings in the thick air of the illusion and then the dark hair billow in made up air. Her slender figure moves as she comes to stand in front of him, a little smirk upon her lips._

"_I was…I am no longer one…"_

_Her fingers travel up his jaw and linger on his lips. There is a far away look upon her eyes and her lips are parted as if she wants to say something, but then the expression is gone and all that there's left is the deviousness._

"_You know what I am now…You've spent hours studying it…"_

"_All the more reason no to trust you…demon." His reply starts off as amused, but then it sobers up. His hands move and grasp her wrists in a tight grip. She allows it, but her expression gets wounded, her full lips pouty._

"_You shouldn't trust me? And who should you trust? Hmm?" She tugs her hands free and places them upon the planes of his chest instead._

_His hands drop to his sides and he follows her every movement with his eyes. _

"_I have learned to trust no one…Ms. Bouchard."_

_She throws her head back and laughs at that, "See? You don't know all about me. That's not my name anymore, is it? That's an earthly name." She leans closer as her fingers slide smoothly down his taut stomach, "And I am no longer of your world, am I?" She tilts her head to the side and he stares at her without speaking for a moment._

"_What do you want?" His question is flat, but his eyes are shining with curiosity and something else._

"_What do I want? To play." She grins widely, showing off perfect white teeth and his eyes are drawn to them._

"_That's a lie…Isn't it? You want me dead." He deadpans and before he can take a step back from her groping fingers she locks her hands on his hips, preventing him from walking away. Something flashes in her eyes and his sharp intake of breath is the only proof of his alarm._

"_Dead? Not if you do as I wish…Not if you abide by my rules." Her voice is honeyed, but her eyes are narrowed and sinister._

"_Rules? Whoever told you I abide by anyone's rules?" He chuckles at her expense and she digs her nails in his skin in retaliation. He hisses and she smirks._

"_You don't happen to enjoy pain, do you? No? Good." She takes a deep breath and slowly slides down his body until she is kneeling in front of him. One hand releases him and slides down to the button of his pants._

Sophia's eyes open wide at that and she swallows thickly.

"_You seem quite the rebel…Mr. Corso. And yet so far you have let a woman fool you. And that is not me…Is it?" Her fingers pop open the button and then continue down, towards the fly._

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" His hand shots out and grabs at her hand on his pants and she looks up at him with a crooked smirk._

"_But it is no surprise, is it? You've always had a problem with women…You're too easily fooled…I wonder how many times your luck will save you…"_

"_Speak plainly, snake." He hisses as he throws her hand away and tries to step back. His eyes go wide when he finds himself unable to._

_Angelique's eyes darken at that, red specks dancing among the icy blue and for a moment he staggers._

Sophia's breath hitches and she looks up and down the corridor. She has to wake him up. And quick. She takes a step closer to the door and she reaches out, slowly, until her fingers are wrapped around the doorknob.

"_Snake? Someone I knew used to call me that. He ended up several feet under the earth. Locked in a box." She murmurs and Corso frowns._

"_What the fuck? You killed him?" His question is followed by a cackle and his eyes go wide._

"_Death? Death would be too easy…No. He didn't die…Not in the way that you think anyway." Her voice is a purr and she tries to lean forward again, her hands digging into his hips like ravenous claws and he grimaces at the pain._

"_So, since you know so much…What am I?" She whispers with a sweet smile and he curls his lips in disgust._

"_Do you think me an idiot? If I tell you what you are you will get powerful. Too powerful." He snaps and she broadens her smile._

"_More powerful than this?" Her nails curl into his skin and they tear at the tender tissue until he screams and wiggles in her grip._

"_What do you want?" He chokes out with pain and she withdraws her nails._

"_I think you know what I want. Women like me can be lonely…Won't you cure that? After all, that lying little whore you're after belongs to someone else." Her smirk is wild and Corso freezes._

"_What the fuck are you taking about? Get your hands off-…" His words are cut off when she tugs on his waist with force. He loses his balance and collapses onto a thick mattress that appears out of nowhere._

Sophia turns the knob, but nothing. Cursing, she rattles the damn thing, but the door is locked. How on earth can it be locked?

"Damn it!" she hisses and then she dives for the keys in the back pocket of her pants. She pulls them out while holding onto Barnabas' breakfast. She starts trying them on and when she cannot find the right one panic grips her.

_His back is pressed onto the fluffy, but extremely hot bed and his hips are held immobile by her clawing hands._

"_I am a traditional woman, Dean. I don't like being spoken to in such a way…" she murmurs, "Instead of attacking me, you should be more careful of the company you keep…"_

_He blinks wildly and shakes his head, "You're mad. I've no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Oh, but you have…Hmm? How is it to want someone that can never be yours?" She whispers as she travels up his body, her silk red dress sliding over his legs, "Hmm? Does it hurt? Do you want to throttle him when he's close? When he touches her?"_

Sophia pauses just when the right key slips into the lock. Her eyes are wide and panicky.

"_Or perhaps you wish that she'd be inclined to serve both of you…Because you're not one of those men who are looking for girlfriends, are you? What you want is a quick romp among the sheets…Like most of them."_

_His hands move then and he grabs at her arms, throwing her off with a snarl of fury and she knows that she has hit a nerve._

Sophia is shocked by his response and lingers in walking in.

"_Why are you so angry? It's the truth isn't it? That's what I am proposing here. You and I…Here. See how accommodating I am? Hmm? I can do a lot of tricks…" She slides forward again and Corso tries to move back, but she catches his ankles and immobilizes him._

"_How do you like my eyes? Should they perhaps be a darker shade of blue? Hmm?" _

_His face goes white when her eyes start changing. Gone are the red furious specks and they look larger and innocent. The pale blue darkens and his throat bobs._

"_See? Now, how about my hair? Should it be blonde and slightly wavy…?" She continues as she licks her lips and leans closer to his chest._

"_Stop." The word is quiet, but fierce and she laughs. When her long dark strands start turning yellow he tenses up and tries to get away again._

Sophia gasps and slams the door open, causing it to bang against the wall, but he doesn't wake up. His form remains still and slumped over the books on the long desk. Alarmed, she walks towards him, but then everything changes. The room starts transforming right in front of her eyes. The shelves disappear and she is suddenly in her own room. Her large bed flashes in front of her eyes and their forms are lying in the middle of it. She jumps in shock, but only the demon realizes she's there.

"_What? You don't like her anymore? Hmm? Maybe you must learn how to pretend. It's what I am doing, isn't it? You're not him. You're never going to treat me like a person, are you? But you are willing to take me."_

_Her hand moves and touches him between his legs and a choked groan escapes his throat. She smirks and then her eyes move across the room._

Sophia freezes as soon as Angelique's eyes lock with hers and her heart stops for a second. Twin pairs of eyes clash and she can't even tell the difference anymore. She's gazing into a mirror, she is sure of that. The only difference is the voice.

"_Hello, Sophie. Have you come to join us?" The currently blonde demon asks and the man under her goes completely still._

_His eyes snap open and they start moving around the room in search of her._

"_Who are you talking to?" His voice is husky and when she doesn't reply, he slaps her hand away from his crotch._

_Angelique turns her eyes on him, breaking the connection with Sophia in order to glare at him._

"_You're every rude. So unlike him…"_

Sophia blinks and shakes her head, quickly and jerkily. She turns away from the scene and she is confused when she realizes that she can see Corso at the desk again, sleeping soundly.

Paying no heed to the voices behind her _and_ inside her head, she marches towards his slumbering form. She abandons the cold blood on the desk and touches him. It takes one hard shake for him to wake up.

"_No!" _

The demon's enraged voice fades away as soon as his eyes are open and Sophia exhales a sigh of relief. His eyes are wide as he blinks in order to clear his vision and his breath is quick and uneven. For a moment he seems disorientated, but when he locks eyes with Sophia he frowns.

"Hey." He mutters as he reaches across the desk for his discarded glasses. He puts them on and then runs a hand through his tousled hair.

"Hey." She whispers back as she straightens, moving her hands away from him, "You fell asleep here?" She tries not to show any signs of discomfort, but she knows that she looks upset. How could she not be after everything she saw and heard?

"Yeah…this damn book." He slams the heavy volume shut and sighs, "What time is it? I got no watch on me."

"Just after eight."

"Fuck." He mutters with a wince. He groans and places a hand on his hip, rubbing the skin through his shirt and Sophia knows that if she were to look she'd find scratches there. For a reason unknown she feels angry. Not with him, but with the dream itself. She hates mockery and that's what Angelique was doing. Playing with him, with his weaknesses and hidden desires. But of course, she never expected a demon to play fair.

"Sophie?" His voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" He is frowning and she clears her throat.

"Sure I am. Just tired. I didn't sleep."

He snorts, "Welcome to the club…" His eyes roam her form and something dark and suspicious flashes among the dark chocolate.

She stiffens at the searching look in his gaze. It's like every word the former witch told him is coming back to haunt him.

"Do you lie, Sophia?" The question is abrupt and his voice too hoarse and quiet.

"What?" She laughs softly and leans against the desk, trying to seem calm.

"Are you good at it?" His eyes scan her face with heat, "At lying." He clarifies through barely parted lips and she hesitates. He looks as startled and shaken as a deer caught in headlights.

She regards him in silence for a while until she reaches out to straighten the glasses upon his nose. He jerks at her gentle movement and she pulls her fingers away.

"I don't know…What do you think?"

_I am not fucking sure what to think anymore, Blue Eyes. I just know that the damn succubus knows things…Things I don't know…Things about you._

"I don't know. Woman and not good at lying? A bit of a stretch to me." He cocks his head to the side and continues to stare at her and she blinks calmly.

"Some lies are told out of love…and care." She informs him quietly and he grimaces.

"I am not familiar with those lies."

"Really? Your mother never told you a lie in order to protect you?" Her reply is reflexive and his reply is just as quick.

"My mother was a fucking junkie who left me in a garbage bin, Blue Eyes. How about yours?" His question is not venomous or biting; just flat and emotionless.

Sophia almost stumbles at that, but she doesn't let it show. She locks eyes with him and smiles softly.

"My mother died a few years ago. Accident. But I think she lied when she told me that Santa Clause slipped in through our balcony door because we had no chimney." She replies and he looks at her incredulously for a moment before he starts laughing.

_You're too kind, Blue Eyes. That will make it worse._

She ignores his inner thought, "Would you lie about something if you thought it would protect someone from getting hurt?" she asks instead and he blinks up at her before he snorts.

"If that happens to me, I'll let you know, babe." He chuckles and then notices the mug across from him, "That coffee?"

She pushes the mug further away with the back of her hand rather abruptly and he looks at her funnily.

"No. That's not for you." She quickly moves and picks up the mug, holding it close to her stomach, "I…have to go."

_What the fuck? We were talking nicely and all and now…what?_

She pauses near the door because his thoughts are making her feel bad all of a sudden.

Clearing her throat, she turns and smiles at him, "I'll make you coffee. Give me twenty minutes?" She cocks an eyebrow and something in his eyes seems lighter while his brain is blank. He is obviously too surprised to form a thought.

"Eh…Sure. I need to take a shower anyway." He starts sitting up, his mouth curled in a crooked smirk and she nods.

"Great. Meet you in the kitchen then."

She is gone before he can reply and he laughs with amusement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This tastes old." Barnabas' frown is worried more than anything else. There is no complaint in his voice too.

"I am sorry…I…was delayed." Sophia runs a hand down the shirt on his bed and he abandons the mug on the bed side table in order to approach her.

She looks up when he is close and smiles.

"What's wrong?" His question is firm and she shrugs.

"Nothing really…The usual."

He touches her arms, "Another dream?"

She shakes her head, "Not one of mine…"

"_Her?"_ His lip is curled in distaste and she nods, "Damn her to hell."

"She's already there, Barnabas. And now she wants to find a way to get out."

"What do you mean? Does she not want to kill him?" His eyes are dark and serious and she swallows hard.

"I think she likes him…And I think she wants him to help her become one of us again."

He sneers, "She can never be one of us."

"Right. She'd only be more powerful."

He freezes, "What did you see? The only way for that to happen is for him to love her. Impossible."

"Really? What if it's not? What if she can be what he wants? What if she forces him into feelings by lies and deception? Hmm? Then this whole purpose…"

"Let's not forget that we want that to happen in order to kill her." He cuts her off and she pauses.

"What if it backfires? What if you cannot trap her and destroy her? Hmm? Then what? She'll be free to roam this world and he'll be like her. You know how it goes. She could never have a human lover. She'll turn him into one of her kind." She shakes her head, "This is dangerous. You've found the way to keep her away from your head. Do it for him too. This is a mistake."

Barnabas pulls his hands away from her, "You know that she'll do it with someone else. Someone we don't know and that'd be worse. He is the ace in our sleeve."

"But it's dangerous. She has already started dropping hints about me."

"But your welfare is not your only concern, is it?" He regards her carefully, his eyes bottomless, "You care about him. Why? He's not to be trusted. The only reason he is here is because you can read him."

"And because he looks like you. And he doesn't want her. Not really. He tried to fight her off." She crosses her arms over her chest defensively.

"That's not gonna be good in the long run." He mutters.

She shakes her head in disbelief, "If his method didn't work, she would have killed him that first night. But no, she didn't. She likes him. She is intrigued that he has yet to succumb."

"Method?" he snorts and grabs his shirt, "He has no method. He desires you is all. If it were up to me he'd be out of this manor in a heartbeat. But now you are showing concern." He stares at her hard.

"You wouldn't throw him out because you need him lure her out. And don't be angry. It doesn't suit you." She approaches him and his expression falters.

"Sophie, I won't block his dreams. We need his dreams, do you understand? Since you can help him by knowing when he has to wake up, then we are fine. He'll be fine." His long fingers button up the shirt and she looks away.

His hand is on her face next and she sighs gently.

"Sophie, I am not a bad person…" His voice is soft and regretful and she closes her eyes for a moment.

"I know." She whispers and he nods his head.

"Then you must know why I am doing this."

"I do." She turns and looks at him, her expression gentle, "Because of me."

He smiles and slides closer, "Because I want to change. For you. So, that you won't fear me. So, that I won't lose you."

"I do not fear you." She takes hold of his hand and curls it around her back. He pulls her closer at once and nuzzles his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Yes, you do. Since that one time-…"

"It's in the past. I understood then and I understand now. I fear of the future." Her breath is warm on his chest and he shivers, pulling her even closer.

"No, you shouldn't. Not with me. Trust me." He murmurs in her ear and she bites her lip, her eyes on the clock behind him.

"Will you promise me something?" She finds herself speaking again and he nods against her.

"Anything." He swears and she hesitates.

"You won't sacrifice him in order to get her. He won't die. I don't think he realizes how troubled he is…"

Barnabas tense up a little at her words, "Sophie…You cannot help anyone who has problems…Like you cannot save every stray-…"

"But you help."

"Because of you." He pulls back and threads his fingers through her hair, "Because of you I wanted to change my ways…Because of you I stopped hurting people." His lips press a kiss on her lips and she nods.

"Then you will do this for me as well. It's nothing compared to what you have accomplished. If your plan fails, you won't let him die…And then you will do what you have always refused." She pauses and he frowns.

"What?" His eyes widen and when he understands he quickly shakes his head in the negative, "No. _Never._"

"You're going to have to turn me."

"No. Never ask this of me." He abruptly lets her go and she swallows hard.

She nods her head, "Then you will see me die because I _will_ get old and you _will_ be alone." Her gaze is soft like her words, but he flinches like slapped.

"I'll see you later." She leans up and presses a kiss to his pale cheek and then she is gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

As she makes her way to the kitchen, she already feels torn. That is something that she had never expected…Not because of someone like Corso.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading. Your thoughts, please! I wanted to include another particular memory, but I decided against it…I think this can stand on its own and it has to. As you can see Sophia already has conflicted feelings…and Corso…well, he is confused and very suspicious…**

**Barnabas is…Barnabas wants his mortality and well, it's a mess! Lol**

**Anyway, please comment before you go.**

**For more news, info and other things, visit my FB page.**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :D**


	7. AN

**A/N: I apologize because this is not an update. I just want you guys to know that this story is put ON HOLD for a while. Do not be alarmed. Just until I finish my Libertine story, **_**My Lord**_**. I am sorry, but I cannot focus on it at the moment.**

**I ask that you do not comment on this note because when I delete it and post the new chapter you won't be able to comment on the actual story.**

**Until then!**

**Love you all!**

**Xxx Linalove**


End file.
